The Lost Girl
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: Henry was never born; instead, Haylee was born. After finding Emma at age 14, Emma saves Storybrooke. Now at age 16, Tamara and Greg kidnap her and take her to Neverland. However, while she is there, she falls in love. When her family comes for her will she leave? or will she stay with her one true love? (PAN/OC) ..fem!Henry..PLEASE REVIEW! c: ..rating may go up..
1. Prologue

**Please read this!**

**Important things to know:**

**1. This is just to introduce the character. The next chapter takes place when Greg and Tamara take Henry (which in this story will be Haylee.)**

**2. Emma was 16 when she had Haylee, so in this chapter she will be 30. So, wherever in the show it is "28 years" this story will be 30.**

**3. Next chapter, it will have been 2 years later, so Haylee will be 16.**

**Sorry for any confusion!**

**ONCE UPON A TIME DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. ONLY HAYLEE DOES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST ONCE UPON A TIME FIC(:**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened..._

To anyone watching the prince on his horse, it looked like he was running from something. But he wasn't running from something. He was running to it. A grin slowly spread across the blonde prince's face as he neared his destination. Snow covered the ground, and now it was snowing again as he raced through the forest. He would find her. He promised he would always find her.

But something was wrong, and he knew it. As he neared the dwarves, his face fell in a frown. They were surrounding something, and he was afraid to find out what it was. Jumping off of his horse quickly, the prince rushed forward to greet Doc.

"You're too late." Doc said sadly as he watched Charming rush towards the glass coffin.

His eyes were wide with fear as he stared down into the face of his one true love, his beautiful Snow White. "No. No!" He cried as he looked at her expressionless face. His eyes welled with tears as he observed her. "Open it!" He demanded the dwarves.

Grumpy looked at the prince, leaning against the coffin. "I'm sorry, she's gone." He said with a solemn expression.

Prince Charming looked at the dwarves with sadness as he tried to hold it together. "At least let me say goodbye." He said quietly.

The dwarves looked at each other before nodding. They moved to remove the lid of the coffin, allowing the elements to once again greet Snow White. Although she could not feel it, the air curled against her skin, the crisp air chilled her hair.

The prince looked defeated as he leaned forward. He placed a gentle, sad kiss on his loves cold lips. But what happened shocked them all.

What appeared to be a wave of light spread from the prince had kissed Snow White, and it blew past them all like a strong gust of wind.

Snow White's eyes snapped open, and a gasp escaped her lips as she stared up at the prince.

"You... you found me." She gasps as she stares up at him with a loving smile. Her chest heaved as she drew air in.

He gave a crooked grin and said "Did you ever doubt I would?"

She sat up, placing a hand on his face with a smile. "Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause." She said airily.

He grinned as he brushed some hair behind her ear, his heart alight with joy. "Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you." He said to her with conviction.

She smiled up at him with bright eyes. "Do you promise?"

:-:

Soon after that, Snow White and Prince Charming stood at the alter on their wedding day. The room was filled with people, waiting to see the happy couple be married. Everyone loved Snow White and Prince Charming. They were kind, and gentle unlike the Evil Queen.

"I do." The Prince said with love.

The minister stood with a smile on his face as he turned to Snow. "And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?"

She grinned up at her Prince with love in her eyes. "I do." She said tenderly.

The minister grinned and spoke with conviction. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the two leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

That is, before the doors slammed open.

There, standing in the doorway, was a woman. She was dressed in black from head to toe, and her hair was up in a high pony tail. The woman reeked of evil and anger.

"Sorry I'm late." She said cockily as she walked forward.

Doc shouted out to Snow White. "It's the Queen! Run!"

Snow White glared and reached out quickly, grabbing Charming's sword from his belt before he could protest, pointed it at the Queen. To an outsider, the scene would have looked amusing. There stood a beautiful woman in her wedding dress, wielding a sword.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" She shouted. She couldn't believe this. She was so angry and upset. Why did this have to happen on their wedding day?

Charming grabbed the sword from her and stood in front of her. "No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He said with conviction.

The Queen simply smirked and spoke. "Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

Snow White huffed and glared at her with hate. "We want nothing from you."

The Queen simply scoffed and paced around the room. "But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She finished and began walking towards the door with a smirk of victory.

"Hey!" Charming shouted in anger. The Queen turned to face him and he threw his sword quickly.

The queen and the sword disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

:-:

The teenage girl snapped the book close with a sigh, her head resting against her seat on the bus. She closed her brown eyes and thought about what she was going to do.

"That a good book?" The lady across the aisle asked her.

Her eyes snapped open and she smiled at the lady. "This... it's more than just a book." She said.

The lady chuckled and smiled at her. "Oh."

"Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." An announcement came over.

The girl got up and walked off the bus. She threw her dirty blonde hair up into a high bun, leaving some hair to frame her face.

She walked up to a cab that sat by the curb and knocked on the window. The window rolled down and a friendly looking man smiled at her.

"Uh, do you take credit cards?" She asked, holding the piece of plastic up for the man to see.

The man nodded before speaking. "Where to, little lady?" He asked.

:-:

As the teenage girl walked up to the door with the number 205 next to it, she took in a deep breath.

"Well, it's now or never." She said as she pushed the doorbell.

She straightened out her black pea coat and smoothed down her skinny jeans. As she waited, she glared at her grey converse.

The door opened, and there stood a woman. "Uh... can I help you?" She was pretty and blonde. The girl knew that this had to be Emma Swan. Their resemblance was uncanny.

"Are you Emma Swan?" She asked the woman.

The blonde woman looked at her oddly and frowned. "Yeah, who are you?" She asked.

The girl smirked and said "My name is Haylee. I'm your daughter." She said as she pushed through and waltzed into the apartment. "Whoa nice place." She said as she threw her bag on the floor. "You got any food?"

Emma gaped at her.


	2. Something Important

**Hey everyone! I am terribly sorry for the format of the last chapter... For some reason it came out differently on here then it did where i typed it. But it is fixed now! Thank you for all the reviews and faves and follows! It shocked me but I am happy!  
**

**Also, I promise that starting next chapter the chapters will be longer!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Haylee watched as Granny paced in front of her with her crossbow, a determined look on her face. As she swung on the tire swing like a child, she realized just how much she missed her childhood. She remembered how innocent and pure being a child was. There was no death, no evil people coming to hurt her family, and most of all, there was no magic. Of course, she loved magic and what it brought to her, but it had just been so much simple before she knew about any of it.

She sighed and continued to swing, a large frown on her face. Everyone was treating her like a child, and she hated it. She just wished they would see that she was just as capable of defending herself as they were.

She watched as Granny glared to her left. She glanced over and noticed Snow, Charming, and Emma talking to Gold.

_Gold._

She wanted to groan at the thought of his name. So he was her grandfather. She never thought he was the grandfatherly type, and she doubted he would start to be anytime soon. She nearly scoffed as an image of Gold wearing an apron giving her cookies popped into her head. He would say "Here you go, _dearie_."

She snorted at her own thought, but paused when she noticed Emma walking over to her. She slowed down her swing and sat there.

"Oh hey, Emma." She said with a small smile. She had not known Emma her whole life, but she loved her. After showing up at her apartment that one night, they had been almost inseparable. Emma had become something like a best friend to Haylee.

"Haylee, hey." She said as she strode to stand beside the girl on the swing. "I need to talk to you, it's about Neal." She said with a solemn expression.

Haylee glared at Emma in confusion before getting off of the swing in one quick movement. She brushed off her skinny jeans before walking to sit beside Emma on the bench across the swing.

"What about him?" She asked in confusion. Emma turned towards her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Neal… Neal was shot. Tamara shot him. T-they had a magic bean, and they sent him through a portal." She said quickly. Haylee just looked at her with an expressionless face. Emma looked into her eyes, trying to find any sign of emotion. "Haylee?" She asked quietly as she brushed a long strand of dirty blonde hair from her face. She noticed a tear fall down her face, and she knew that Haylee knew what she had said.

Emma hugged Haylee to her as she cried quietly. She had not even gotten to know him well, and that was what upset her most. She would never get to know the man she could have called dad one day, and she was angry. She was not crying because she was sad. She was crying because she was furious.

She stood quickly, brushing Emma off of her. She watched as Emma stood, reaching a hand out for her. "Just leave me alone." Haylee snapped.

:-:

Haylee stood beside Snow and Charming as the entered the small apartment. She immediately noticed Regina standing in the kitchen area, relief coming to her face when she saw Haylee.

"Haylee!" She called as she rushed forward to hug the girl.

Haylee hugged her tightly, her face pulled down into a frown. "Mom!" She said.

All of a sudden, the earth beneath their feet shook, causing all of them to stare at each other wide eyed. Emma glared at Regina and spoke quickly.

"Regina, was that-"

Regina cut her off with a fearful look. "Yes. The diamond was activated."

Haylee broke of the hug and glanced at both of her mothers, and her grandparents. "So… because someone turned on the shiny stone we are all going to die? That doesn't sound fair to me." She scoffed.

Snow glared at her. "Haylee, this is a serious situation." She said.

Haylee rolled her eyes before turning to Regina.

"You will be safe…" She said with a gentle smile. "You were born here." She said.

Haylee glared at the floor, her face burning in anger. "So you are going to leave me alone? That's real nice. A plus parenting Regina." She growled.

Regina did not get angry at her or yell. All she said was, "I'm so sorry, Haylee."

Emma glared at Regina with defiance and frowned. "That's not going to happen. I am not going to let it." Her eyes were as bright as fire when she said this. "You did this, now make it stop." She said as she stared at Regina with wide eyes.

Regina turned to stare at her with narrowed eyes. "I can't. There is no way."

"Well figure it out! It's your fault!" Emma said loudly.

Haylee growled in frustration before speaking up. "How about we all shut up for a minute. We are not going to get anywhere fighting, now are we?" She spat. Noticing her family's shocked looks she sighed and put a hand to her head. "I already lost my father. I refuse to lose anyone else."

:-:

Haylee sat in Granny's with the dwarves and Snow, eating a cheeseburger. Granny was the best cook. Ever. And Haylee would not be able to live if she didn't get to eat one more of Granny's meals before total destruction of Storybrooke.

She thought she was being a little morbid, but she did not think that they would succeed. Perhaps that this was the time for them. Maybe it was destined for their destruction to be by the hands of Tamara and Greg.

She sighed in frustration before biting into the burger once more.

Snow came to stand beside her smiled slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Haylee glared at her with a "duh" expression. "I wish Greg and Tamara would go skydiving without parachutes." She said bluntly.

Snow gaped at her before shrugging and placing a hand on her back. "Everything will be okay."

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and in walked Emma, Charming, and Hook.

"We got the bean!" Charming yelled to everyone. Haylee stood and walked over to her family.

Emma looked out of breath as she walked over to Charming. "You did it? You okay?" She asked as she noticed a spot of blood on his arm.

Charming smiled and nodded to her. "Yeah, it's just a graze." He said.

"Good. Let's get going. Haylee!" She said, coming to stand beside her daughter.

Haylee raised an eyebrow before tilting her head. "Where's Regina?" She asked.

Emma looked into her eyes with sadness. "Regina can hold off the self-destruct long enough for us to escape, but she won't make it." She said.

Haylee glared from Emma to Snow to Charming and back. "Family does not get left behind. We need to find another way. We saved her from the wraith didn't we?" She asked

Snow looked as though she had just realized something. "The wraith… Why can't we send the self-destruct through a portal like we did the wraith?" She asked quickly.

Haylee watched as they all argued with Emma, before she finally agreed.

Hook snatched the pouch with the bean from Emma though, and threatened to take it for himself.

"Whoa, chill out Captain Crunch." Haylee said. She walked over to Hook and whispered in his ear. "I know you like Emma, and if you take that bean your chance with her is ruined." She spoke quickly so that no one would realize what she had done.

:-:

As they got into the mines, a blue glow covered the walls. Haylee ran ahead of the others and gaped. Regina stood, shaking, trying to control the self-destruct.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Saving you." Haylee said quickly. "We have a bean, and we can send the self-destruct through a portal!" She said to her mother.

Haylee watched as Emma brought the pouch out and stuck her hand in. She froze and glanced up at everyone. "It's gone. The bean is gone." She said in shock.

Everyone gaped at her. Tears filled her eyes, and it seemed that she finally realized the severity of the situation.

"Mom... Dad…" She said in a choked up voice. She rushed over and hugged Snow, Charming, and Haylee. Haylee snuck her way out of the hug and walked over to Regina with tear filled eyes.

"Mom…" She whispered. Regina looked up at her with bright, tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haylee… I'm not strong enough. I'm just not." She said breathily. Haylee hugged her tightly from the side, tears falling down her face.

Emma looked over at them, realization suddenly on her face. "You might not be strong enough. But maybe we are." She said.

:-:

"Oh my god, you freak. Let me go! I swear to God I will go all ninja on your ass." Haylee screeched as she was pulled roughly by her bound wrists. Greg and Tamara had taken her in the confusion in the mines.

"Relax. We're not going to hurt you." Tamara said as they hurried.

Haylee scoffed at her and mimicked her in a childish tone.

"We came here to destroy magic, Haylee. But then we found something more important." Greg said. Haylee's eyes snapped up to look at him. "Something that changed everything." He went quiet.

Haylee rolled her eyes. "Well, let's not pause for dramatic effect now." She said sarcastically.

Greg rolled his eyes and glared at her. "You."

Haylee scoffed and growled as she was tugged along.

They neared the water, when all of a sudden she heard multiple voices calling her. Looking to her right, she saw her family.

She didn't realize that would be the last time she would see her family for a while.

Tamara threw a magic bean into the water, and next thing Haylee knew, she was being pushed into the portal.

The only thing she could do was scream.


	3. The Heart Of The Truest Believer

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! (: It took me forever to write this chapter, so I hope it is good! Please let me know if you like it!  
**

**Next Chapter is going to have some stuff that was not in the show.**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

Haylee grunted as her body hit something sandy. She felt the sand get into her hair and growled low in her throat. She glared up at the two adults with hatred, her heart pounding in her chest. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. She did not know what they were going to do to her, but she knew that for whatever reason they brought her here, it was not a good one.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, sliding on the wet sand in the process. She had to escape now, while they were still down!

"Oh no no, slow down girl." Greg said as he grabbed the back of her jacket. She yelped in surprise and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You got nowhere to go." He said with a smirk on his face. Haylee growled as he threw her a few feet in front of him.

She watched with narrowed eyes as Tamara walked forward, taking off her jacket. "We made it!" She exclaimed to Greg. She smiled brightly, looking relieved. "Mission accomplished."

Haylee rolled her eyes in frustration before turning to look at them with raised eyebrows. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you…" She said as she kicked up some sand. She could feel some of the sand go into her shoe, and she sighed. "My family is coming to get me. And I mean my whole family. So unless you want Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, the Savior, and possibly the Dark One on your asses, I suggest you let me go."

She watched with her head held high as Greg walked forward. He looked out to the ocean and said, "You might want to look around, kid. You see any clock towers?" He asked, pointing towards the ocean. He circled back over to Tamara, a smirk on his face. "You're a long way from Storybrooke." He said.

Haylee rolled her eyes and frowned at him. "Doesn't matter. My family has been to the Enchanted Forest before and they will get here again." She said with conviction. "The Charming's always find each other." She said with determination and fire in her brown eyes.

Everyone froze when the heard wolves howling, the sound echoing through the night. Tamara flicked her gaze to Haylee, slight fear in her eyes. "Well we aren't in the Enchanted Forest." She smirked cockily before speaking once more. "This is Never land."

Haylee looked at her wide eyed before speaking. "Neverland?" She whispered. "You are here to destroy Neverland?" She questioned incredulously.

Tamara glanced at her once more. "It's the mother lode of all magic." She said before turning back to Greg. "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the home office." She said quickly.

Greg handed her some device saying, "Here you go, Chief."

Haylee scoffed before glaring at the two of them. "Are you two stupid?" They looked at her in confusion. "An office in the jungle… huh. Who works there?" She asked.

Greg looked up at him with disdain. "Who we work for, is not your concern kid." He walked forward after having adjusting the straps on his back pack, a large frown on his face. "Just know that they take care of us." He finished.

Haylee glared at him. Was he an idiot? "Do they? Do they know how to tell you to get back home after you destroy Magic?"

Greg looked her in the eye and said very clearly, "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

All of a sudden, Tamara looked at the device in her hand with fascination. "Greg?" She called. He acknowledged her call. "I'm not getting a status lite on this thing." She said as she handed the device to him.

He looked at her before flipping the device around. "Did you check the batteries?" He asked. He popped off the back of the device. Haylee let out a snort when all that came out was sand.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara asked incredulously.

Haylee smirked at the two. Looks like their 'plans' were not going so well. "Guess it's a good thing you don't ask questions, huh?" She asked sarcastically. She thought it was kind of funny even though she knew the situation she was in was a bad one.

Greg glared at her before shoving her. "Let's go. Walk."

:-:

Haylee stood rocking on her heels as she watched Greg bend over a pile of twigs and dry grass. He lit a match that glowed a bright red before dropping it into the fire. Tamara paced back and forth, her hair frizzed and her face pulled down in a frown.

"You making smores?" Haylee asked with raised eyebrows. She watched as Greg looked up at her with a large frown and she immediately felt satisfied. There was nothing she could do to get away, but she could piss off her captors. It was not like they could hurt her. They still needed her.

"No." He said as he brushed off his hands. "Building a signal." He said as he looked around him. "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know we are here." He said as he pointed around them.

Tamara looked at him with skepticism. She crossed her arms and frowned. "What if that isn't enough?" She moved forward and spoke very clearly. "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

Greg glared at her and spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't let the kid get in your head." He nearly growled.

Haylee froze as she heard the sound of footsteps, and trees rustling. She took a step back and muttered a curse under her breath as one boy came out of the forest. Next thing she knew, more boys were coming from the forest. Where these the lost boys? She was in Neverland after all.

A boy that appeared to be the leader walked forward. He was handsome, his only flaw being that he had a large scar running across his face. He grinned smugly as he watched Greg and Tamara shift uneasily.

"Who are you?" Greg asked with 'courage.' Really, they could all see he was intimidated. They were surrounded after all.

He smirked and spoke. "We're the home office." He said in a matter of fact tone. He spread his arms wide in a welcome gesture. "Welcome to Neverland!" He said with a smirk.

Haylee couldn't help but wonder who this boy was. He sure didn't look like any version of Peter Pan that she had ever seen.

Greg looked back to Tamara, and Haylee couldn't help but to stare at the boys that surrounded them. They were scary, and intimidating. However, she refused to show she was afraid. It would only make her look weak. She held her head high and glared at the boy with the scar.

"The home office… is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asked with gritted teeth.

Haylee rolled her eyes and glared at Tamara. "They aren't just teenagers stupid. They're the Lost Boys." She growled.

She watched as the boy with the scar looked to her with a smirk. "Well look at that."

Haylee narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "Why would the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" She questioned out loud.

The scarred boy looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Who said we wanted to destroy magic?" He asked in a taunting tone.

Haylee huffed as she watched Greg speak. "That was our mission." He said as he pointed his hand at his chest.

The scarred boy raised an eyebrow before speaking with yet another smirk on his face. "So you were told, yes." He looked over at Haylee with dark eyes. "Now the girl. Hand her over." He said as he stared at her.

Haylee stepped back twice and looked at Tamara quickly. Tamara caught her glance and glared at the boy. "Not until you tell us the plan." She walked to stand in front of Haylee. "For magic, for getting home…" She trailed off.

The boy looked Greg in the eye with an amused look. "You're not getting home." He said simply.

Greg looked at him with anger and spoke in a level tone. "Then you're not getting the girl."

The boy grinned, but it wasn't a normal grin. It was evil. "Of course we are."

All of a sudden, a dark figure swooped down from the sky. The only bright thing on it was the creature's bright white eyes. The thing swooped down and seemed to go _through_ Greg. Haylee stumbled back as another black thing came out of Greg with the other one.

Greg fell to the ground with a thud. He was dead.

Tamara turned to Haylee and yelled to her. "Run!"

Haylee didn't need to be told twice. She turned on her heel and took to the forest, her heart pounding in her chest.

All she could think was that she hoped she would survive.

:-:

Haylee panted as she ran. She had to keep going, she had to keep running. She had twigs and leaves tangled in her long dirty blonde hair. There were leaves and branches all along the ground, and she had to jump to avoid some of them. She could hear the Lost Boys running behind her, and she refused to be caught. She couldn't be caught.

Fate seemed to have something else in mind though, because one minute she was running, and the next she was falling onto the ground. She let out a small scream as the ground rushed up to meet her, and the foot falls got louder as the approached. She pictured them catching her, and killing her.

But it never happened.

"Come on!" A voice called to her.

A hand shot out from behind a tree next to her and gripped her by the back of her jacket. The person pulled her behind the tree with them, and she sighed in relief as the Lost Boys ran passed.

She watched as the boy flipped the hood he was wearing off, and her heart fluttered. He had to be the cutest boy she had ever seen in her entire life. He had bright hazel eyes that were so wide she thought that she would get lost in them, and his hair was a fluffy and soft looking blonde-brown color. His facial features were pointed.

"T-thanks." She stuttered and blinked as his gaze flickered back to her. She felt really ugly at the moment, because she could only imagine what she looked like. She imagined she had dirt and leaves covering her, and she knew she had twigs and leaves in her hair_. 'Come on, Haylee! Now is so not the time to be a girl!' _She thought to herself in anger.

He leaned forward a bit and spoke quickly. "Pan and his forces know everything about this island. You must be careful!" He exclaimed. He took a sharp rock and cut the binds from her wrists. She nodded to him in thanks.

"Are you a Lost Boy?" She asked curiously. She rubbed her wrists and watched as he looked around at their surroundings with cautious eyes.

His eyes met hers and he spoke quickly. "I was. But I escaped. Now they are after me too." He said as he pointed to himself.

She stared at him before speaking. "How? What happened?" She whispered. If he had escaped the Lost Boys before, he could help her!

He spoke quickly. "No time for questions! We must keep moving!" He said. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "Come!"

:-:

Haylee and the mystery boy ran through the forest, trying to escape the Lost Boys. She feared what they would do to her and her new friend. Would they kill them? Or would they keep them locked up forever? Would they be tortured?

Haylee nearly hit herself at these thoughts. She had to stay calm. Being calm was key in a situation like this. At least that was what she thought.

The boy paused and spoke quickly. "I think we lost them." He whispered.

Haylee looked up to meet his gaze and sighed. "Oh good, can we rest for a minute?" She practically begged. She felt like her whole body was on fire. She was a very fit girl, but they had been running for what seemed like forever.

"Sure." The boy nodded. Haylee collapsed onto a boulder beside them and stared up at him. He stared at her in fascination. "You're new… Did the shadow take you?" He asked.

Haylee glanced up at him and shook her head. "No. I was kidnapped by some lunatics that work for Pan…" She spoke and her eyes flashed in anger. Looking down, she noticed a hole had been ripped in her jeans along the knee. She sighed and fingered it while watching him.

"I'm sorry." He said. His accent seemed to be similar to an English one, Haylee noted. "If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you… he will get you." He said in a matter of fact tone.

She thought about this for a moment. She was sure it wasn't because of her winning personality and good looks, so what did he want?

She glanced up at the boy and narrowed her eyes. "Why does Pan want you?" She asked.

She watched as he sighed and moved the scarf he was wearing. He showed her a vial of something that looked like dust. "Pixie dust… I stole it from him because I thought I could use it to fly away. Go home." He said in an airy voice. "But it doesn't work. It's useless." He said with slight anger.

Haylee felt bad for the boy. She wished she could help him, but she didn't know how. She spoke quickly. "Don't worry. My family is coming to rescue me, and when they do you can come with us!" She said with a small smile.

The boy looked like he wanted to scoff. "You think you're the first person on this island to believe that their family is actually coming for them?" He asked incredulously.

Haylee gave a small smile. "My family is different. We _always_ find each other. It's kind of our thing."

The boy furrowed his brow and frowned at her. "You better hope they don't. Or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion." He told her bluntly.

Haylee felt her heart go out for the boy. He seemed so hopeless and sad. She stood and walked over to stand in front of him. She placed her hand on his forearm and looked him in the eye. "Everything will be okay. Don't lose hope." She said with a smile. "All we need is time. Is there anywhere we can hide from the Lost Boys?" She asked.

He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he spoke. "The Echo Caves. They can't track us there." He said in realization.

Haylee grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

:-:

As they ran through a tunnel like structure, Haylee ran ahead slightly. She let out a scream when she realized she was about to run off the side of a cliff, and she turned quickly. Gripping the mystery boy's shirt, she panted.

"Be careful!" She said.

They looked at each other with wide eyes when they heard voices approaching.

Haylee spoke with panic. "What do we do? Is there any other way to the Echo Caves?" She asked quickly.

The boy said no and shook his head in sadness. "We're done for!" He said. He gripped the vial of pixie dust and spoke. "I'll give them the pixie dust! Maybe they will let us live!" He said.

Haylee looked at him with shock. "You just want to give up?" She questioned him

He growled and looked her in the eye. "We don't have a choice! They got us. This is the end." He said.

Haylee huffed and looked into his eyes. "No. This is our way out." She said and tugged the pixie dust from his neck. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the forest with her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

She smirked and winked at him. "Getting a running start."

"For what?!" He asked in fear.

She smiled and spoke quickly. She was nervous. "Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her with exasperation. "Don't you remember, the dust doesn't work?" He asked.

Haylee looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Because you have to believe." She said sincerely.

He glared at her and spoke quickly. "Well I definitely don't believe."

Haylee smiled slightly before speaking. "That's okay. Because I do."

With that she pulled the top off of the pixie dust and dragged him with her as she ran. As they leaped from the cliffs edge, the pixie dust around them turned green. Haylee laughed as she caught sight of his amazed expression as they flew above the ocean.

:-:

Haylee watched as the boy pointed to a clearing in the forest below. She flew them down to the ground and let out a grunt as she hit the ground harder than expected. She saw a hand extend in her direction and accepted it. Thanking the boy, she smiled.

"See, if you believe… anything is possible!" She said with a grin.

He smiled at her and spoke. "You couldn't be more right, Haylee."

Haylee froze and narrowed her eye. She glared at him in confusion before speaking. "How did you know my name?" She asked.

The boy smirked and spoke. "Let's make it a game… A puzzle to solve."

Haylee stepped back and glared at him. "You lied to me! You are a Lost Boy… You work for Pan!" She exclaimed.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Not exactly." He stepped forward, close enough that she could smell his clothes. He looked her in the eye and smirked. "I am Peter Pan."

Haylee blinked in confusion. "But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad. Why?"

"Because I needed their help. It is so much easier to get people to hate something then to get them to believe." He said as he raised an eyebrow.

Haylee swallowed and glared up at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He began to pace as he explained. "For quite some time, I have been looking for something very important. Something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries." He said.

Haylee glared at him and clenched her teeth. "What?"

He smirked at her and spoke once more, slowly this time. "The heart of the truest believer." He walked over to a tree and knocked on it as he said, "And when you took that pixie dust, Haylee, and jumped off that cliff… you proved yourself." He paced once more in front of her, his eyebrows rising once more. "You are the very lucky owner of that heart. And now, you and it… are mine." He said as he pointed to himself.

The next thing she knew, he was yelling "Come on boys," and she was surrounded by Lost Boys.

Pan smirked. "Let's play."


	4. The Truth About Emma Swan

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! They make me so happy! ^_^**

**Some things you should know about this chapter:  
1. This chapter was written mainly to give some answers.**

**2. This chapter is about Emma's past, and how Haylee came to be.**

**3. Its kind of short, so I appologize!**

**i do not own Once Upon a Time**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO!(:**

* * *

Haylee groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes at Felix, the boy with the scar. He was tying her hands and feet together with a frown on his face. "Is this really necessary?" She questioned as she glared up at Pan as he watched her. He simply smirked in amusement, causing her to growl. "Oh hi I'm Peter Pan, I like to kidnap teenage girls and tie them up for my own amusement." She mimicked as she rolled her eyes.

His eyes flashed and he raised an eyebrow. "It's only for a while. Don't worry; you'll be out of those bonds before you know it, Haylee." He said.

She winced as Felix pulled the ropes tighter. Glaring up at him she raised her eyebrow. "Why, Felix, are you jealous?" She asked teasingly. "If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask, cutie." She purred, internally laughing as his eyes widened before he glared at her once more.

She watched as he turned to Pan, who looked highly amused, and spoke roughly. "Why couldn't the truest believer be a boy?" He questioned. Haylee brought her hands up to her head and face-palmed herself. She briefly wondered how old he was, considering no one aged on Neverland.

Haylee was snapped out of her thoughts when Pan crouched down in front of her. "Now, Haylee, you really shouldn't tease…" He said with a smirk. Haylee felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Sure, she knew that Pan was the bad guy, but she was a girl! This seemed to cause him to smirk more. "Behave, okay?" He demanded. She nodded after groaning in frustration.

She watched as the Lost Boys left camp, only leaving two boys to watch over her. She glared at the ground in front of her with anger, her body shaking.

As she stared at the ground, thinking of the situation she was in, Emma was thinking of something else entirely.

:-:

Emma looked around as she leaned against the building. She was waiting for Neal, and he was nowhere in sight. She took out her cellphone and was about to call him, when all of a sudden a cop came out of nowhere. She gasped as he pointed his gun at her, a frown on his face.

"Put your hands in the air!" He shouted. Emma slowly put her hands in the air and watched as the officer made his way over to her.

"What? Why?" She asked in extreme confusion.

The cop looked at her in pity. "A tip was made. You are in possession of stolen goods." He said as he made his way even closer to her.

He never did arrest her however, because a man on a motorcycle came flying in between the two of them, causing the officer to yell and fall backwards. The man on the motorcycle slowed down and gestured to her. "Hurry up! Let's go!" He called.

Emma ran forward and jumped on the motorcycle behind him. She held on tight as he drove off, a grin on her face as she heard the cop yelling after them.

She had no idea who this man was, but she was going to trust him. He had helped her to escape the police for now, and that was good enough for her.

She narrowed her eyes as he pulled up to a bar/hotel. He got off of his bike and raised an eyebrow at her. "How about a drink?"

Almost two bottles of tequila later, and a lot of talking, Emma lay in bed next to the man. She hiccupped in her drunken state, her eyes glazed over with unknown emotions. She stared up at the ceiling with sad eyes. Her heart thumped slowly in her chest as the tequila did its job.

After they arrived at the bar, he had ordered a bottle of the liquor. They had talked for about two hours, and they got another bottle. She had known the man for only about 5 hours and she felt as though she had known him her whole life.

Or maybe that was the tequila, who knows.

"Ya know, you never expect the ones you care about to be the ones to sell you out… Yet again, no one has ever cared about me before, so what do I know? I'm just Emma Swan, the orphan." She asked him drunkenly. She hiccupped once more and sniffled. She put her glasses on the night side table, a small part of her knowing that if she didn't she would break them in her sleep.

He looked over at her and frowned. He brought a hand up to her face and brushed away a tear that fell from her eye. "I understand… You can't let other people get you down, Emma." He said with a small smile. "People do care, no matter what they do. If they really care about you, they are bound to make mistakes. They might do it for your own good, but they care." He said quietly. Emma sniffled and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked in her drunken stupor. She was sure he told her earlier, but she forgot. It honestly didn't surprise her or him that she had forgotten so quickly, especially with the emotional pain she was in.

The man chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "August. My name is August." He said with a smile. He couldn't resist. She was beautiful, and he was drawn to her. He would never hurt her or do anything she didn't want him to.

Emma looked up at him with an odd look in her eyes. "August, do you care about me?" She asked in a whisper. Her wide eyes stared into his with a fire he had never seen before in his life. He wasn't going to let that fire go out.

August's eyes darkened slightly as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I do care about you, Emma Swan."

Emma woke up the next day alone in bed, naked, with a massive headache. She groaned and closed her eyes when she opened her eyes, seeing how bright it was in the room. However, her eyes snapped open once more when she remembered what had happened the night before.

Her mouth dropped open and she groaned. She had slept with a complete stranger! He could have been a killer or some sort of burglar or something! She plopped back against the pillows and laid there for a few minutes before noticing a piece of paper on the night side table with her glasses.

Leaning over to pick it up, she narrowed her eyes and put her glasses on.

_Emma,_

_I did not lie when I said I cared about you… That is why I must leave. I'm no good for you, Emma, and you need to get yourself situated. I'll always be there, even when you don't realize._

_You're a smart girl, Emma… Don't let anyone else get you down._

_Until next time,_

_August_

:-:

Emma froze after thinking about what had happened that night. As she stared at the forest floor, she began to panic.

After she had sex with August, she was put in prison. About a month later she found out she was pregnant… She gasped and gaped at the ground with wide eyes.

Snow noticed this and walked to stand beside her. "What's wrong?" She asked with a gentle smile.

Emma snapped her gaze up to her and shook her head. "I… I was just thinking about the past." She said still in shock.

"What about it? You can tell me, I won't judge you, Emma. I love you!" She said with a comforting smile.

Emma folded her hands in her lap and glanced at Snow. She bit her lip and flicked her eyes up to look at the dark sky. "There is a possibility that Neal is not Haylee's father?" She stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Snow's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. "No!" She whispered. "Who?" Was her next question.

Emma cleared her throat and looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Uhm. August." She said clearly. She scratched the back of her neck in discomfort, not knowing what else to say. What could she say in a situation like that?

Snow gaped at her and shook her head in amazement. "What? You met August before you came to Storybrooke?" She gasped.

Emma nodded and shook her head. "After Neal ratted me out, I was almost arrested. August came and saved the day, and next thing I know I'm waking up in a bed with empty bottles of tequila." She groaned.

Snow began to compare Haylee and August in her head before shrugging. "I suppose it makes sense… Haylee and Neal didn't look anything alike…" She whispered to herself.

Turning to Emma, she placed her hands on her shoulders. "Emma, everything will work out fine. Once we find Haylee, we can tell her…" She said with kind eyes.

Emma simply nodded her head hurting.

She then groaned and frowned. "What are we supposed to do though? August is back to being a kid now! How do I tell Haylee that her father is August, who is now a little boy?" Emma questioned with wide eyes. "And why aren't you yelling at me?" She asked.

Snow pursed her lips while she thought. Placing a hand on her daughter's knee, she spoke softly. "Emma, I love you. And if being with August is what caused Haylee to be here, then I can't be mad or upset at all. Haylee holds this family together… We wouldn't be with you right now if it wasn't for her!" She said with love filled eyes. She smiled and spoke one last time. "Everything will work out just fine in the end."

Emma sighed and stared into the sky as Snow stood and walked away.

She could only hope that Snow was right.

:-:

Haylee sighed and glared at the two Lost Boys that were watching her. "Hi. I'm Haylee, and you are Bob and Carl." She said. The two of them looked at her in extreme confusion. "Well it wasn't like you were making any effort to start a conversation now, where you?" She growled. The two shrugged and looked away from her.

Groaning in frustration, she stared up at the trees. "Come on, guys! I'm so bored!" She shouted. They winced at the whiny tone in her voice. They ignored her, causing her to growl. "You know what, fine. I'm going to talk to myself all night then." She snapped. "Or is it day?" She questioned. "You know this place is so dark, is it always this dark?" She asked just to annoy them.

A victorious smirk came to her face as the two boys groaned in annoyance.

"Now, Haylee, what did I say about behaving?" She turned as she heard the voice call. She glared when she saw Pan with his arms spread wide open, a smirk on his face.

She groaned and hit her head on her knees. "Can I be free now?" She asked in frustration.

"Well of course you can… I suggest you get some sleep Haylee. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Pan smirked as he walked behind her. She felt him cut the rope from around her wrists, and she sighed.

Rubbing her wrists slightly, she hurried and untied her feet. Taking off her jacket, she bundled it up into a pillow and laid beneath a tree.

She could only hope that whatever Pan had in store, it wasn't bad.


	5. Revelations

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! It took me a while to write, so I hope it is good...**

**I promise to have another chapter or two by tomorrow, so keep an eye out!  
I do not own Once Upon a Time**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY(:**

* * *

Peter sat on a large boulder and watched as Haylee slept beneath the tree with his brow furrowed. He had a plan, and he knew it would work. It had to. He knew that most would say he is a monster, but he wasn't… He was just ahead of the curve.

He glanced to his right and saw Felix looking at him with curiosity. The scarred boy never really asked many questions because he trusted his leader, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Pan's head at the moment. He knew he had a plan, but he wanted to know what it was.

"What troubles you, Felix?" Pan asked as his gaze went back to the girl. She stretched slightly, causing her shirt to ride up, before she shivered and curled in on herself. She had dirt and twigs caught in her hair, and a small cut ran down the side of her face.

Felix watched his leader with confusion. "Well, I can't help but wonder what it is you plan to do… She needs to come willingly, and I don't see her doing that anytime soon." He said bluntly. He knew Peter wouldn't hurt him for questioning him. They were close, like brothers.

Pan glanced at him with a smirk. "Felix, do you know the one reason a girl would willingly give her heart to save you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

He watched as his companions eyebrows shot up. "If you're saying what I think your saying, isn't that kind of nasty?" Felix questioned. Pan gave him a look of confusion. "She would be like your great granddaughter!" Felix whispered harshly.

Peter looked at him and started to laugh. "Felix, I have done a lot of things, but incest is not one of them." He said with amusement. "She isn't related to Rumple, Bae, or me…" He said.

Felix gaped at him in confusion. "What?"

Pan glanced at him in amusement and stood. Picking up an apple, he spoke. "Emma has quite the secret… Haylee is not Baelfire's daughter." He said as he strode away from Felix. "I made sure to do a little test myself after we found her."

Felix looked like a fish as Peter winked and walked away.

:-:

Haylee jolted awake as she heard what sounded like a rooster noise startle her into consciousness. "What the hell?" She whispered groggily. She looked up at Pan as he neared her.

"Wake up!" He called and crouched down beside her. "Catch!" He said as he threw an apple at her. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Oh you're such a charmer… Throw an apple at me why don't ya!" She said sarcastically. She watched as he smirked at her in amusement. "Oh, and I don't eat apples." She said with a smirk, throwing the apple back at him.

"Who doesn't eat apples?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Haylee snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well I don't. Kind of got poisoned with one once… Wasn't all that fun." She said to the boy.

She swore she saw Pans eyes flash, but she could have been wrong. "Well don't worry; you won't be eating this apple." He said with a smirk. "We're going to be using this apple for a game… A game I like to call Target Practice." He said with dark eyes as he pointed a crossbow at her.

Haylee scoffed and glared at him. "Oh that's just so charming. Point a crossbow at me why don't ya!" She taunted him.

He grabbed her arm and helped her up with a smirk. She grunted in anger but let him do it anyway, leaving her jacket on the ground.

She glanced over to the fire and realized that the Lost Boys were staring at her with interest as they neared the fire.

"What are you creeps looking at?" She growled.

Pan laughed and grabbed a small glass container full of a black liquid from one boy. He began to dip the arrow from the crossbow into the stuff.

"Felix, come here!" He called.

Felix walked forward, his blonde hair seeming extra bright in the fire. Handing Felix the apple, Pan put the arrow into the crossbow.

"What is that?" Haylee asked with her nose scrunched.

Pan smirked at her and handed her the crossbow. "Poison." He said simply.

Haylee's brow rose. "So, you're putting poison on an arrow that is going to be shot at an apple. Seems like a waste to me." She scoffed at him. "You know what; I'm not in the mood to shoot." She said as she tried to shove the crossbow back into his arms.

He smirked as the boys began a sort of chant, saying 'shoot' over and over again. "Do it! It's exhilarating. Shoot!"

Haylee rolled her eyes before focusing on Felix. She took a deep breath, letting herself become one with the crossbow. The boys around her went silent, and with one quick movement, the arrow had been released, and before any of them could blink, the apple was impaled into the tree that Felix had stood in front of.

It was quiet for a moment before several boys cheered. Pan grinned and put a hand on her back. "Told you it was exhilarating." He smirked. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asked with a grin.

Haylee smirked smugly and put a hand on her hip. "Oh you know, granddaughter of Snow White and Prince Charming here." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "They taught me _plenty_ after the curse was broken."

Pan nodded his head in understanding and smirked. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Haylee snorted and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to throw more stuff at me? Or point more weapons at me?" She asked with hard eyes.

Pan looked at her with an odd look in his eyes before grinning. "Only if you want me to, Haylee."

:-:

Haylee groaned as they trekked through the forest. After he had said he wanted to show her something, he had grabbed a bag and began to drag her into the forests.

She hated to admit it, but she was worried about what it was that he wanted to show her. Would he push her off a cliff? Or would he do something to hurt her? She didn't know what to think, and honestly she dreaded to find out whatever it was he wanted to show her.

As they trekked through the forest, she couldn't help but to think about her family. Where they in Neverland yet? And if they were, where were they? She wanted to believe that they would come, and at the moment she did. But she knew that if they didn't come, she would be lost forever. She didn't think she could live with the Lost Boys for all eternity. She bet she would probably die before it even got that far.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Pan had stopped in front of her. Looking at the ground, she continued to walk until she walked right into the boy. She let out a noise of surprise and looked up at him in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Pan smiled and nodded. He gestured in front of him, making Haylee look over his shoulder. There was what seemed like a small lake, the water was crystal clear and barely rippled. Peter noticed her confused look and spoke. "Well, I figured you would probably want to clean up after the fun we have had…" He said as he kneeled down to look in the bag he had brought with them. Digging his hand into the bag, he pulled out a block of what looked like soap, and a pile of what she thought was clothes. "Here, it's probably not what you are used to but it's better than nothing." He said to her with a smirk.

She huffed and grabbed the soap, causing him to smirk. She took her shoes and socks off and glanced up at him as he stared at her. "Uhm, you wanna leave now? I'm not bathing in front of you." She said with a scoff.

Pan chuckled and spoke to her with a smirk. "You really think I'm going to trust you out here?" He said with a sinister smile. "Haylee, I know you would try something if I leave… So I'm not going to." He said with a smirk.

Haylee watched as he leaned against a large boulder, his eyes never leaving her. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Fine." She smiled, causing Pan to look at her in confusion. He had not expected her to give up so easily, especially to him.

Haylee smirked as she turned her back to him, her eyes narrowed in amusement. He didn't really think she would get naked in front of him, did he?

She walked forward so that her toes were in the lake before looking back at Pan with a smirk.

She ran into the lake, fully clothed, before diving under the water with the soap in her hands. Coming next to a rock that stuck out of the water, she placed the soap on the rock with a small smile.

"Are you a bloody idiot?" Pan called from the shore.

Haylee laughed and took off her clothes under the water. She swam forward in the cold water so that she could throw her bundle of clothes at the boy. They hit him with a wet sound, causing him to make a disgusted face.

Swimming back to her rock, she picked up the soap. She sighed in relief as she finally began to feel clean. She watched as the twigs and sticks that were stuck in her hair came out, making her head feel lighter. She scrubbed her body hard, a smile coming to her face as she saw all the dirt and grime come off of her skin.

After she was clean, she spent about ten minutes just swimming around and observing her surroundings. She only decided to get out when a chill came through the air.

"Pan!" She called from the lake. She watched as his head snapped up to look at her. "Do you happen to have a towel in that bag?" She questioned.

He smirked and called back. "Nope!"

She gaped at him and huffed. "Well how am I supposed to get dry?" She whined.

"Just get out of the water, I'm not looking." He said with exhaustion. "Right there is clothes and boots for you." He said as he gestured to the boulder he had been leaning on. He turned so that his back was to her.

"Why can't I wear my own clothes?!" She questioned.

Pan groaned in annoyance. "Because they were ripped to shreds!" He called.

She hurried out of the water, and was surprised when her body suddenly dried off. "What?" She questioned as she picked up a strand of her now dry wavy hair.

"Magic, Haylee!" Was all he said in response to her.

She shook her head and picked up the pants he had given her. They were tight black pants that were surprisingly comfortable given how tight they were. After putting the pants on, she picked up the shirt and underbust corset that lay in the pile. She blushed as she slipped the white shirt on, before slipping the black underbust corset on as well. She bit her lip in frustration as she tried to reach the ties in the back, but she couldn't.

"Erm, Pan? Can I have some help?" She called to him.

She watched as he turned to look at her with a smirk. "Well of course you can, Haylee." He said as he went to stand behind her. Haylee put her hands on the boulder as he pulled the ties tight, causing her to gasp. She sat still with her eyes closed as he finished tying up the evil thing. "All done." He said with a smirk.

Haylee glared at him before picking up the boots he had given her. They were black and flat one the bottom, but they were knee high.

"Didn't you have any other clothes?" She growled.

He handed her a bundle of leather and gave a cheeky smile. "Why, you don't like my gift?" He asked.

Haylee grabbed the bundle of leather and unfolded it. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. It was a leather coat that was very much like Hook's, but it was smaller and more feminine. "Where did you get this stuff anyway?" She asked in annoyance.

Pan smirked and spoke quickly. "Hook." He said to her. Noticing her confused look, he spoke once more. "I'm sure you know that Hook once had a woman on his ship." He caught her nod and continued. "Well, one day after she died, he threw a fit and threw all of her clothes on the island before leaving." He said. "Figured, why not keep it in case something like this were to happen?" He winked.

Haylee glared at him with rosy cheeks.

"You are such a creep." She mumbled.

:-:

Later that day, Haylee sat on a fallen down log and watched a few Lost Boys throw some knives at the ground in front of the fire pit.

She wished she could be like them, so carefree, so happy… But she knew she couldn't. She had to get back to her family, and she had to stay strong. She couldn't let Pan get to her head, because if he did she would be in big trouble. She sighed and stared into the fire with a tired expression on her face.

"Isn't it nice?" She heard a voice ask. She looked to her right and realized Pan had sat next to her. "They're so happy here. You can do anything you want here, and no one can tell you no!" He said in a soft tone. Haylee looked over at him with confusion.

"How can they do anything they want when you tell them what to do?" She shot back at him. She knew that Pan controlled everything, she wasn't stupid.

The boy looked over at her with narrowed eyes. "I tell them what to do to protect them. See, they can do whatever they want because there are no adults here…" He leaned forward so that his mouth was by her ear and whispered to her. "No one to judge you… No one to think you're weak…" She felt her heart clench at that, knowing that he had her figured out.

Haylee turned and looked at Pan with curious eyes. As she stared into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel as though she was staring into his soul… Is that how he felt before he came here? She felt as though she understood him a little bit more after that revelation.

"Is that how you felt before you came here?" She asked him quietly.

His eyes glazed over slightly, his face falling into a frown. She watched as he seemed to gaze at something past her. It was like he wasn't even looking at her anymore, he was somewhere else.

He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head. "It's not good to dwell on the past, Haylee. That's why you belong here… You belong with us! You can do whatever you want; you can have whatever you want!" He said with a serious look on his face.

Haylee frowned and looked at the boy. "Well what I want right now is to go to sleep, so can I do that?" She asked.

Peter stared at her for a moment before nodding. "It's going to be cold tonight; you shouldn't sleep on the ground." He said as he grabbed her by the hand.

He walked her through the camp over to a section of tents. She watched as several Lost Boys shot her looks, and growled.

He took her to the largest of the tents and led her inside. "Here," He said, throwing a large black pelt at her. She picked it up and held it close to her body. "There are some shirts over there if you want to change for bed." He said and pointed at the corner of the tent.

She nodded and watched as he went to leave the tent. Just as he was about to walk out, she spoke quickly. "Pan, wait!" He looked over at her with curiosity. "Uhm thanks." She said softly.

The boy smiled at her and nodded before leaving.

Haylee groaned and sat on the floor of the tent, her back resting against some of the pillows there.

Her last thought before she lost consciousness was, _'Perhaps Peter Pan wasn't so bad after all.'_


	6. Hopes and Dreams

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter... It took me a while to write so I hope it is good!**

**REMINDERS:**

**1. Haylee, Rumple, and Neal do not know that Neal is not her father, so keep that in mind.**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

When Haylee woke the next morning, she could smell food cooking and hear boys laughing. She quickly brushed her hair with her fingers before throwing it up into a high ponytail with a hair band she had on her wrist. After she slipped on the tall black boots and her coat, she strode out of the tent. She tensed as more than a few boys looked in her direction. She didn't know them, and honestly, they creeped her out.

"Ah, Haylee! Thought you were going to sleep all day." She heard Pan call to her. Turning, she noticed his lean form was leaning against a tree and watching her. "I was afraid we wouldn't get to spend some quality time together today." He said with a smirk as he walked to her.

Haylee's eyebrow rose at this, causing the boy to chuckle. "Quality time with me? Right." She said sarcastically.

Pan chuckled and gripped her by the elbow. "I want to show you something." He said as he began to drag her into the forest. He placed a pear into her hand and continued to drag her behind him. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it quite a bit." He said as they trekked through the forest.

Haylee glanced at him every few minutes, her mind racing with questions and different things she wanted to say. She felt like she wanted to know him for some reason, to understand him, but another part of her kept on saying that he was the bad guy, and she shouldn't be thinking such things.

However, she couldn't help but wonder what made Pan the way he was, and what caused him to become so power hungry. She knew that she had a very slim chance of ever finding out, so she tried to banish these thoughts from her mind.

She felt as though Pan was digging his way inside her brain, getting to her in every way he knew would work. After thinking it over though, Haylee chalked it up to being paranoid. There was no way he could get in her head! He might be good at magic, but she didn't want to believe he could do that. Her thoughts went to her family and friends.

"How many days has it been since I got here?" She asked with a small frown.

Pan glanced at her and spoke. "Three. You have been on this wondrous island for three days." He said with a grin. "Why do you ask, Haylee?" He questioned.

She shrugged and mumbled "No reason."

But really, she had a reason.

It had been _three _days, and there had been no sign of her family coming for her. She had been so sure that they would though, and now she wasn't so sure they were ever coming for her.

'_No. You mustn't give up hope! They will find you!' _A voice called to her, causing her to purse her lips together. She wanted to believe that, but she was finding it harder and harder to as time went on.

"Ah, here we are!" Pan said as they reached a small cove. Haylee raised an eyebrow at him before realizing where they were.

"Oh my god, mermaid cove?!" She questioned with a childlike grin. Pans eyes lit up in amusement as he nodded with a smirk on his face. "Wait… They aren't bad like in the movie right? Or are they the good ones like in 'Hook'?" She asked, causing him to frown and furrow his brow.

"What's a movie?" He asked.

Haylee rolled her eyes and laughed. "Just forget about it. I want to meet a mermaid!" She said with bright eyes.

Pan smirked and walked forward. He walked onto the rocks that lay in the ocean, a smirk on his face.

"Felicity!" He called.

Haylee stared at him with a raised eyebrow. What was he doing?

All of a sudden though, a large purple fishlike tail came from the water, splashing the sandy beach. Then, a woman with long brown hair popped up from the ocean. She had pearls and beads laced into her hair, and strings of net adorned her seashell top.

"Yes, Peter Pan?" She said as she stared up at the boy.

Peter smirked and glanced at Haylee, who watched in awe. "A friend of mine would like to meet you…" He said loud enough for Haylee to hear. Then, he spoke softer to the mermaid. "Behave." He said in a dangerous tone.

The mermaid nodded fearfully before swimming forward to meet the human girl. "Hello." She said to Haylee. "I'm Felicity, who are you?"

Haylee walked forward with a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye. "I-I'm Haylee… Wow, you're so pretty!" She told the mermaid with wide eyes.

The mermaid smiled at her and glanced at Peter. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked him.

Before Pan could answer, Haylee did.

"No!" She said with a snarl. "Never in a million years." She glared at Pan. He put his hands up with an innocent face.

Pan winked at the mermaid when Haylee wasn't looking, causing the mermaid to chuckle and nod in understanding.

They sat and talked with Felicity a little while longer. They talked about what it was like living in the ocean, and what it was like living on land. Felicity asked about Haylee and her family, and Haylee asked a lot about what it was like where the mermaids lived. She couldn't help but wonder if it was anything like any of the movies and stories she had read.

Soon though, Pan decided it was time to get back to camp.

As they walked, Haylee couldn't help but to stare at him every once in a while. He didn't have to do that for her, but he did. And she was thankful that he had done something to make her happy.

"Pan?" She called, causing him to hmm in response. "Thank you for doing that for me." She said sincerely.

He looked back at her with a small, gentle smile. "You're welcome, Haylee." He said as he began to walk once more. "You know, here on Neverland there are so many things to see… So many things to do…" He trailed off, leaving her to her imagination.

Haylee was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even see the fallen over tree branch.

Haylee groaned as she tripped over the fallen branch, causing her to fall into Peter. She gripped his shoulders and let out a squeal as she felt herself starting to fall. She clenched her eyes shut, as though that would stop them from falling. The boy in front of her let out what sounded like a curse as she fell on top of him, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the ground with a thud, and groaned as Haylee landed right on top of him.

Her eyes snapped open, and her cheeks turned red as she realized what had happened. "Uhm. Sorry!" She said as she fumbled to stand.

Pans hands snapped out to grab her by her wrists, causing her to go still. He stared into her eyes and spoke softly, as though talking any louder would scare her away.

"You have beautiful eyes, Haylee…" He said, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Haylee turned an even darker shade of red. "T-thanks…" She stuttered. She stood quickly as he released her wrists.

Pan stood and watched with amusement as the girl blushed and hid behind her hair. She coughed slightly in embarrassment before glowering at the ground.

"Well, let's get going then. We have to get back for the celebration." He said and walked forward with a smirk on his face.

He was just one step closer to getting what he wanted.

:-:

Later on, Haylee sat on the fallen down log and watched as the boys danced around the fire to the beat of the drum. She frowned and turned her back on the boys, her heart aching in her chest. When were they going to get here? When were they going to save her? Weren't Snow and Charming always saying that family finds each other?

Haylee hated to admit it, but she was jealous. She was jealous of what everyone had. Snow had Charming, Emma had Neal (and now probably Hook), Regina and Rumplestiltskin even had someone! But her… She was already sixteen years old and had never felt any sort of love or affection from a boy. Her mother was sixteen when she had her, so surely that is saying something.

But yet again, no one wanted to hang out with the girl that thought fairy tales were real, and that the people in her town were those characters. She sighed and turned her head to the sky. Closing her eyes, she relished in the way the cool air felt on her skin.

She felt as though she were doomed to spend the rest of her life alone.

"Why aren't you joining in on the celebration, Haylee?" A soft voice called. Haylee jumped slightly as Peter sat beside her on the log.

"Yeah, about that. Why are we celebrating?" She asked in confusion. The boy gave her a blank look before laughing.

Peter smiled and pointed at her. "Because of you, Haylee. You're here now, and you're going to save magic! That's why we are celebrating." He said with a charming grin.

Haylee felt her heart flutter in her chest, causing her to bite her lip. _'Fight it, stupid!' _She thought to herself.

"How about a song?" Pan suggested. He brought his pipe up to his lips and glanced at her through his eyelashes, but before he could start to play, Felix came forward with a serious and angry look on his face. "You know what; I'm going to have to play that song for you later." Peter said with a smile. "I'll be back later, Haylee." Then, he walked over to Felix with an angry look on his face.

Pan strode up to Felix, trying to look calm but he knew he had failed. "What?" He said as he glared at him with anger. "I know that look! What happened?" He asked with a serious look.

Felix spoke quickly and lowly to Pan. "Baelfire." He shook his head with a remorseful look in his eye. "I'm afraid he got away."

Pan's glare increased in intensity, and his eyes got wider. "Well why didn't you _get him back?_" He asked with anger.

Felix rolled his eyes before looking at Pan with sincerity. "I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our boys knocked out." He paused for a moment before speaking with a clear voice. "By a sleeping spell."

Pans eyes widened in excitement, a smug smile coming to his face. "The Dark One." He looked at Felix. "So father and son have been reunited." He spoke.

Felix looked at Pan before looking over at Haylee, who had taken to staring at the sky. "They'll be coming for the girl." He nodded in her direction. "We should move her somewhere safe." He said to his leader.

Pan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure?" He asked and looked over at Haylee. "We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

:-:

Later that night, Haylee sat curled up against the log with a weary look on her face… She was so tired of being in Neverland and she just wanted to go home. She missed both of her mom's; she missed Snow and Charming… Hell, she even missed Hook!

She wished they would just come for her already, that they would save her… But she was beginning to think that they wouldn't.

Curling into a tighter ball, she felt a brisk wind go past her, and she noticed several boys drop to the ground. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep against the log.

:-:

_It was dark and cold, so very cold. Haylee wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. She went to call out for anyone to help her, for anyone to save her, but she didn't. All she did was stand there and look around. She was in a dark forest, the only sound she could hear being her breathing._

_The most haunting sound reached her ears, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms and legs. Someone was playing a pipe, and the sound echoed through the woods. The sound made her close her eyes and step into the direction she heard the music from._

_She felt drawn to the music, as though it were calling her to it softly._

_After a moment of listening though, it stopped. The music stopped, causing her eyes to snap open._

"_No…" She whispered. She ran in the direction that she heard the music coming from, her heart pounding in her chest as she ran as fast as she could._

_She ignored the branches and twigs that hit her body as she ran through the forest with a determined look on her face. She needed to find the music; she needed to get to it._

_All of a sudden though, her body went tumbling through a hole in the ground, a scream making its way out of her. She screamed as she continued to fall and fall for what seemed like forever, the tunnel she was falling through was dark and scared her. She didn't know what to do besides cry and close her eyes._

_Her body came to a stop with a thud, causing her eyes to open in confusion. She gasped._

_She wasn't in the forest anymore, and she wasn't in Neverland either._

_She was back in Storybrooke._

_She stood quickly, brushing off her clothes before looking around her. She didn't see anyone, and she was frightened. "Hello!" She called, turning in a circle to see if she could find anyone. No one answered, and no one appeared. "Is anyone there?!" She called once more._

_She jumped as a small hand landed on her shoulder. Turning with her heart pounding out of her chest, she saw her family._

_Emma, Snow, Charming, Rumple, Regina, and even Hook stood before her._

_She glanced around her in confusion, before standing up straight._

_The music!_

_Emma opened her mouth to say something but Haylee shushed her, listening carefully._

_Haylee ran down one street, her family following her with amused expressions. She had to find the music! She needed to!_

"_Haylee, what on Earth are you doing?" Regina questioned with a stern look._

_Haylee turned and glared at her. "Shut up! Do you hear that?" She replied as she listened to the music._

_Everyone else nodded, causing her to gape at them._

"_But don't you want to find it?" She asked in a whisper._

_Snow walked forward with charming behind her. "Honey, it's not our job to find it. You're supposed to." She said._

_Haylee glared at her in confusion before snapping at them. "What is that supposed to mean?!" She growled._

_Hook walked forward with his usual swagger. "What she means, love, is that the future has been written in stone… Destiny has already written its story for you." He said with a wink._

_Haylee glared at him before pouting. She ran down the street and took a sharp right turn, trying to find where the music was coming from._

_Standing in the middle of the street, was a person. They had a cloak on that looked like it was made out of different patches of fabric, and they moved lightly on their feet to the beat of the music._

_Running down the street, Haylee grinned. She found the music!_

_Gripping the person by their shoulder, she turned them around forcefully._

_She gasped and took a step back when she saw their face._

_The piper was none other than Peter Pan._

_He smirked and stopped playing the pipe. _

_Gripping her by her jacket, he pulled her close enough so that he could whisper in her ear. "You, and your heart, are mine." He said before plunging his hand into her chest, her eyes widened and a choked sound left her mouth as she looked back at her family for help._

_Snow and Charming just smiled at her. "This is your destiny, Haylee. It's what you were born to do!" Snow said with a laugh._

_Mr. Gold smirked at her and spoke. "Don't fight it, dearie. It will only make it worse." He said with a wild hand gesture._

_Haylee turned back to Pan and relaxed as his hand gently wrapped around her heart before pulling it from her chest. She gasped as she saw her heart in his hand and an amazed look on his face._

_Then, Neal came out of nowhere, yelling to her. "Don't you give up, Haylee! Don't you ever give up! I'm coming for you!" He called to her._

_Her family began to drag him away._

_Haylee began to feel dizzy, and everything went black._

:-:

Haylee awoke with a gasp, her hand going to clasp itself to her chest. She shuffled back a bit on the dirt floor when she saw pan kneeling in front of her with his pipe hanging in his hand. "W-what happened?" She asked as she brought her hand to her head. She saw the boys still dancing and playing, so she knew she had to have fallen asleep.

"Well, you fell asleep." He said, causing her to nod.

"I guess I did…" She trailed off.

Pan gave a small smile and brushed it off. "Oh, don't worry. It was just a little cat nap. The nights still young!" He said as he looked back at all the boys.

Haylee frowned and shook her head. Her dream had caused thoughts to start eating at her.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked her.

She frowned and shook her head once more. "I-I had a dream… I could hear my dad calling for me." She said with a sad look. "But it was just a dream. He's dead." She said with hard eyes.

She flinched slightly when his hand reached out to grip her own. "I'm sorry, Haylee." He said with what she thought was sincerity. "Eventually, you will find new things to dream about, new hopes…" He said to her with wide eyes.

Haylee looked up at him with sad eyes. "But my family –" She began.

"We can be your family!" Pan said as he grinned slowly.

Haylee simply nodded and stared into the fire.

Pan stood, helping her up as well, and spoke loudly to the rest of the boys. "I would like to play a song. A song for our guest of honor, Haylee!" He called to the boys. He looked at Haylee before putting the pipe to his mouth.

Haylee smiled and shook off her long jacket. The fire was hot.

As soon as he started to play though, she got goose bumps just like she did in her dream. The sound was so hauntingly beautiful, she couldn't help but to dance. As she started to dance with the boys around her, she laughed with a happy grin on her face.

As she danced in the circle with the boys, she grinned at Peter and Felix.

They grinned right back.


	7. Mind Games

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! They keep me going! There should be another two chapters out tomorrow, so keep an eye out(:**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

Early the next day, Haylee was watching two boys having a contest to see who could climb up rope attached to a large tree fastest. She laughed as the other boys cheered them on, but let out a yelp when something sharp jabbed her in the side. Standing up quickly, she turned to see a Lost Boy smirking and pointing the stick with the pointed tip at her.

"So you're the kid that Pan has been looking for all this time? You're nothing but a stupid girl." The boy scoffed at her. She wanted to beat the smirk off of his face.

"I suppose so. Although, no one has ever accused me of being stupid before." She purred just to piss him off.

He swiped at her legs with the stick before scoffing when she growled and told him to stop. They had gotten the rest of the boy's attention by now, and Haylee was getting angry. "If you can't take this," He said jabbing her again. "How you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?" He questioned her.

Haylee's eyes darted to the ground. Lying on the ground was a stick, about the length of a sword. Picking it up, she glared at him. "You wanna poke me with that again?" She growled in anger.

He smirked and started to attack her. She countered each blow with a defensive move, causing some boys to 'oh' in response.

She glared into the boys eyes with hatred. "Not bad!" She heard Pan say to her. Looking over at him, they moved apart. "But wouldn't it be more fun if you used a real sword?" He asked as he walked behind her.

She frowned and nodded.

"Then do it." He said with a serious look in his eyes. "All you have to do is believe." He said to her. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her ear, and she shivered involuntarily. He reached his arms around her body and made her grip the stick tighter. "Just close your eyes… And imagine that you are holding a real sword." He said.

Haylee closed her eyes with a nervous look on her face and pictured herself holding the stick. She imagined the stick changing, shifting, into a sword. She imagined the cool feel of the metal on her skin, and the shine and curve of the blade.

"Whoa!" She heard several voices say.

Opening her eyes, she gasped. She did it! In her hands was a beautiful sword just like the one she pictured in her head. Gripping the sword with a smirk, she watched as the Lost Boy that had started with her shuffled nervously on his feet.

"Go on!" Pan encouraged her.

She smirked and swiped at his feet, causing the boy to jump back and place his stick in front of him. "Not so smug now, are you?" She questioned as she continued her attack. She twirled, just like Charming had shown her, and cut down his stick before swiping at it once more. She swiped at him again and stopped when she heard him let out a cry.

Looking down at her sword, she noticed a thin line of blood on it. The other boys started to cheer, causing Haylee to grin.

Pan smirked and patted her on the back. "That's my little Lost Girl." He said before walking away.

:-:

After being humiliated by Haylee, the Lost Boy left with a spear in his hand. He decided to go hunting to blow off some steam. After his little stunt, Felix had come to him and told him if he pulled anything like that again that Pan would kill him, and he would help.

He was disgusted. Years of working with Pan, and one stupid girl comes along and thinks she runs the place. It was ridiculous, and embarrassing. They were the Lost _Boys_. Girls shouldn't even be in Neverland!

He walked quietly and crouched down slightly with the spear in his hand

He froze as he heard leaves and twigs snap. Glancing around, he realized there was a wild hog grazing in some grass beneath a tree not far from where he stood.

He walked forward and slowly raised his spear. Just as he was about to lunge at the hog, a large net fell on top of him, causing him to fall to the ground. He let out a startled cry.

He glanced up when he saw one blonde and two dark haired women walk from the trees. "What are you doing? Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" He asked incredulously.

Emma frowned and pointed her sword at him. "Pan is the one that started the war when he kidnapped my daughter." She said with a growl.

Regina smirked at the boy and spoke. "But that doesn't make you our enemy." Waving her hand, chocolate appeared in it. She held it out to the boy.

"What is that?" He asked with an odd look on his face.

Regina looked at him with an innocent expression. "Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet." She said with a fake smile.

Emma spoke up, causing Regina's smile to falter. "I don't want to hurt you; I just want you to deliver a message to Haylee." She said.

The boy looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Why would I help you?"

Emma stared into his eyes and spoke quickly. "Because you had a home and a family once, and you stopped believing that you could get back to them. Now we are here we can help, not just Haylee, all of you." She said sincerely. "We can get you home."

Regina held the chocolate out once more. The boy grabbed it and sniffed it with a smile before throwing it into the forest behind him. He turned back to the three women who had jumped back and scoffed. "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home!" He said and narrowed his eyes at them. "None of us do!" He said.

Emma frowned and spoke to him. "Pan's a monster!" She then pointed to his face. "Look what he did to you!" She said.

The boy wiped at the blood with his thumb before smirking at the women. "Oh Pan didn't do that." He said with a small laugh. "Haylee did!"

He watched as the three women exchanged shocked looks.

Emma ran forward and pushed him into a tree, her arm going to his throat.

He glared at her and spoke clearly. "It's too late! Haylee is Pan's now. He even started calling her his little Lost Girl!" He said. "And your girl is one of the most _vicious_ new recruits we have had in _ages_!" He said to them.

Snow walked forward and ripped Emma off of the boy, causing her to huff.

Regina went to walk forward. "Enough of this." She growled and went to walk to the boy. Snow stood in front of her. "Let me through." She said with anger.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"So I can _rip_ his heart out. Then he'll do exactly as we say." She said with an evil smile in his direction.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise before he relaxed as Snow spoke. "No. We find another way. This is not the way to do it!" She said.

"Really?" Regina questioned. Turning to Emma, she spoke once more. "What do you think?" She asked.

Emma watched Snow look at her before looking back at Regina. "I think we need to talk to our daughter." She said simply.

Snow began to fight, and Emma held onto her. "Do it Regina!" Emma called.

The boy watched fearfully as Regina walked forward with a smirk on her face. Rolling up her sleeves, she plunged her hand into his chest. He let out a strangled noise and looked in horror as his heart was held in front of his face.

:-:

Haylee picked up a stick that was about six inches long. She closed her eyes and focused on it changing into a knife, shifting, and breaking. She smiled when she felt the wood turn to cool metal beneath her hands. As she observed her work, she smiled. She was beginning to like Neverland. It gave her something to believe in, something to hope for.

She began to carve her name into the wood of the log, a smile on her face as she thought about everything that had happened. Sure, she missed her family, but that didn't matter at the moment. She had a new family, and that made her happy.

She winced when she felt a light jab on her back. Standing and looking, she saw the boy from earlier standing there holding a spear.

She sighed and brushed some hair behind her. "I don't want to fight again, okay?" She said tiredly.

She watched as the Lost Boy dug his spear into the ground before pushing her back slightly. "I didn't come to fight. I came to deliver a message." He pushed her back slightly into the trees. "Your family is here. They are on the island trying to find you." He said to him blankly.

Haylee glared at him and a sinking feeling came to her chest. She knew this feeling, it was anxiety. "You're lying." She said simply. "You're trying to get back at me for cutting you." She said.

The boy spoke as though he had no care in the world. "I'm not making it up." He said. He then handed her what looked like half a mirror. "Look." He said.

Looking into the mirror, she saw Snow, Emma, and Regina.

"Haylee, are you okay?!" They questioned.

Haylee felt her chest constrict with the anxiety that was eating at her before throwing the mirror at the ground, watching as it cracked.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" She screeched as she brought the knife she had made to his neck. "Stop playing with me, or I swear I will give you another cut to match that one." She growled, tears filling her eyes.

The boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Pan screamed as he neared them. The other Lost Boys watched with some sort of sick fascination.

Haylee looked wild, and deranged. Her hair was all over the place, and her teeth were bared at the boy in a snarl.

"_He's playing with my head_." Haylee said very slowly.

"What did he do?" Pan asked in an angry tone.

Haylee growled and looked at him. "He is trying to make me believe that my family is here, and that they are looking for me! He gave me that," She said and glanced at the mirror on the ground, "and it had Emma, Snow, and Regina on it." She snapped.

She watched as Pan and Felix glanced at each other before glaring at the boy.

Pan walked forward slowly, as though he were trying not to anger her anymore. "Haylee, he will be punished. Just give me the knife and come with me." He said as he held out his hand.

Haylee glanced from his hand to his face before looking over at Felix. She watched as the boy nodded to her, as though knowing what she had wanted to know.

The boy would be punished.

Haylee released her grip on the boy and dropped the knife to the ground. She could hear the boy gasping in relief.

She reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed Pan's. She suddenly felt very tired, and her head felt heavy.

As Peter led her to the tents, she felt herself involuntarily leaning against him. She could hear his heart beat in his chest, and it was so soothing she had to force herself to stay awake. She felt comfortable and safe where she was, although she knew that she shouldn't have.

They entered the tent, and Pan gently set her on the floor. She leaned back against the pillows and looked up at him before turning on her side.

"Haylee, I'm sorry for what happened today. It never should have. I don't know how he did it, but I promise you that he will be punished." He said in a gentle tone. Of course, this wasn't part of the plan but it sure would speed things along.

Haylee glared at the side of the tent, a tear slipping down her cheek. She sniffled and wiped her cheek as discretely as she could.

Apparently she didn't do so good enough.

"A-Are you crying?" Pan asked with a frown.

Haylee held back a sob and let out a strangled sounding "No!"

Pan sat down beside her hesitantly, his face void of any expression. Gripping her foot in his hand, he took off her boot before going to the next one and doing the same. When he caught her confused look, he spoke softly. "You should get some rest; you have had a long day." He said and watched her nod slightly. He went and untied her corset before handing her one of his old shirts. "Change into that and let me know when you're done." He said.

Haylee watched as he left the tent, a large frown on her face. She looked like a fool! She missed her family though, and that stupid boy had only reminded her how much she had. Taking off her pants and the shirt, she put on the shirt Pan had given her. It fell to the middle of her thigh.

Haylee sighed and settled beneath the furs on the floor. "I'm done." She called softly.

A moment later, Peter entered the tent with a drink in one hand. He sat down beside her and took off his boots, belt, and weapons. "Here," He said as he handed her the drink. "I figured you would want something for before bed." He said with a small smile.

Haylee glared at him before saying, "You're sleeping here too?"

Pan chuckled and grinned at her. "Well of course… This _is_ my tent after all." He said. "Of course, if you want me to I can arrange for you to sleep with the other boys." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Here's fine." She said too quickly for her own liking.

Pan grinned at her before plopping down onto the pillows beside her.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Pan spoke softly. "You don't have to pretend around me… I know you're sad. I know you miss your family." He said as he glanced at her.

She looked up at him and frowned. "I'm not pretending…" She said with a furrowed brow. "H-He just made me so mad and made me miss them even more…" She trailed off as another tear fell from her eye. Before she could wipe it away, Peter did. She sighed and felt herself lean into his hand a little as he wiped the tear away.

"Haylee… Sometimes the best thing to do is to move on. There will be other people to love you, and one day you will see all of us as your family." He said to her gently.

She glanced down at the fur that covered her and nodded slightly. She was still too sad though to take in that information.

Pan sighed and gripped her by her wrist.

He gently pulled her across the space between them, pulling her so that she faced him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her shaking frame awkwardly. He hadn't done anything like this in a _very_ long time. He felt her grab his shirt and curl in on herself. He felt himself relax as he rested his chin on her head, his hand going to rub her back soothingly.

Peter was surprised to find that he felt warm and actually comfortable where he was. As he looked down at Haylee, he realized that she had fallen asleep.

He relaxed his body, letting himself drift off into a deep sleep for the first time in a long time.


	8. Reveal Your Secrets

**Hey everyone! Terribly sorry it took so long to get out. I have been very busy! But please enjoy, I worked really hard.**

**Oh! I need your opinion!**

**After this story, I was thinking about doing a Felix/Oc or another Pan/Oc that takes place in Neverland before and during the events of season 3.**

**So... what do you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!(:**

* * *

As Haylee began to wake, she sighed and cuddled into the warmth that surrounded her. She opened her eyes slowly and gently rubbed her eyes. She hadn't slept that good in a while! Between everything that had happened the past few months in Storybrooke, and now being in Neverland, she hadn't gotten much sleep.

She froze and looked up slightly to see the face of Peter Pan. He wasn't smirking or grinning, and no eyebrows were being raised at her. It was then that Haylee realized that Peter Pan was _asleep_. She took the time to observe his facial features, which were so relaxed and calm that it was deceiving. She knew that he was anything but relaxed and calm. She had been watching him over the past few days, and she had noticed how his shoulders were always tense, and he was always on guard.

She found it odd that he could look so peaceful while asleep, but when he was awake he looked so… _stressed_.

Haylee tried to move out of his arms, but couldn't. She was afraid she would wake him, and every time she would try to move, he would tighten his grip on her. So, instead of fighting it, she sighed and relaxed back into the soft furs and pillows.

She played with the collar of his shirt with a frown on her face. She felt weak for the way she had acted around him, and she was embarrassed. Of all the people to cry to, she chose _Peter Pan? _She couldn't help but to be angry at herself for it and she promised that she wouldn't show any more weakness like that at all. She would _not _cry in front of the Lost Boys again.

All of a sudden, a Lost Boy opened the flap of the tent loudly with an urgent look on his face. He froze when he saw Haylee and his leader together, his face brightening in embarrassment.

Haylee tensed and barred her teeth at him and growled lowly. "Shut up and get out!"

She watched as the Lost Boy nodded and left quickly. She sighed and relaxed back into the pillows with a small smile.

Somehow she knew that Pan needed to sleep, and she wasn't going to let anyone disturb him. She felt as though something big was going to happen, and she needed to protect him.

She scoffed silently to herself and rolled her eyes. _'You? Protect Pan? That's a joke.' _She thought to herself with a frown. Sure, she could fight. She knew how to handle a sword and a bow and arrow very well, but how could she protect Pan when he had so many powerful enemies? The answer was simple. She couldn't protect him. At least not fully.

But she would try to protect him. She would fight for him till her last breath. She felt as though there was something wrong with him that needed to be fixed. And she would try to fix it no matter the cost.

Haylee looked into his sleeping face and sighed.

:-:

Later that day, Peter was watching as Snow, Charming, Emma, and Hook made their way through the forest. He smirked as he glanced over at the large cage hanging from the trees.

"Look at them go. So determined to find their missing friend." He said to Felix and sighed as he watched them move.

Felix glanced over at him and spoke with a small smirk. "Speaking of that friend," He began. "What should we do with Neal?" He asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the cages.

Pan pursed his lips before glancing at Felix with a serious look on his face. "It's time to move him." He said before looking back out over the forest. "Take him to the Echo Cave." He said simply. "The game is about to get interesting." He said with a smug smile. "After all, our friends have some very interesting secrets that need to be shared." He smirked and thought about Emma.

After a few minutes, Felix came back after instructing the Lost Boys to take Neal to Echo Cave.

"So, how is it going with the girl?" Felix asked as he glanced at his leader.

Pan glanced at him and smirked with glee. "I think it's going pretty well if I do say so myself." He said smugly.

Felix smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Lyle went to get you this morning…" He said. Pan glanced at him with a furrowed brow. "He said that Haylee almost ripped his head off for almost waking you." He said with amusement. "He was afraid she would kill him." He said with a smirk.

Pan glared at him before chuckling slightly. "Well isn't that nice." He said with a small smile.

Felix glanced at him and spoke quickly. "You need to speed things along with her. We are running out of time." He said to his leader.

Pan glared at him but nodded. He knew that Felix was right. They were running out of time, and at this rate, Haylee wouldn't willingly give him her heart. He just knew it wouldn't happen with the way they were going at the moment. Pan frowned and brought a hand to his neck. "What do you suggest I do, Felix?" He asked his second in command.

Felix seemed to think for a moment before speaking with an awkward look on his face. "How about you take her out?" He said.

Pan growled and glared at Felix. "I already have!" He said with anger.

Felix rolled his eyes and spoke over his leader. "No, Pan! I mean like a date. Ask her out, charm her, I don't know!" He said with exasperation. "Make her see the side of you we don't see. You have to earn her trust, make her have feelings for you."

Pan glared at Felix before pursing his lips and nodding. "Excellent idea, Felix." He said with a small frown.

He had a plan that he knew would work, and soon enough, she would be his.

:-:

As Emma, Snow, Charming, and Hook followed the trail, they came to a stop in front of a large cave.

Snow walked forward and held her lantern out. "The trail leads directly to this cave. This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." She said to the rest of them.

Charming walked forward with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, but if this is some sort of prison then why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" He questioned as he went to stand beside his love.

Hook pushed through the group with a look of realization on his face. "Because this prison doesn't require guards." He said simply. The others looked at him in confusion as he stepped forward. "Echo Cave." He sighed.

Snow spoke quickly. "You know it?" She asked him.

Hook looked back at them with a foreboding look on his face. "All too well." He sighed. "I lost half my crew in there… The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret." He said to the group behind him.

Snow looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "A secret. That's all?" She asked him.

Hook looked back at her and spoke with wide eyes. "The darkest secrets." He looked back towards the cave. "Echo Cave derives its name from an old saying; the deeper the lie the more truth in its echo." He said to them all. "The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself, a secret that you would never admit to anyone." He said to the group.

Emma rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous." She said with a frown.

Hook smiled at her. "Don't kill the messenger, love."

Emma spoke once more. "Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal is still alive in there?" She questioned.

Hook gave her a look and spoke clearly. "Because this is what Pan wants." He said with wide eyes. "He wants us to rescue him!" He said.

Charming looked over at him with a furrowed brow. "Why?" He asked.

Hook glanced at the prince. "So that we reveal our secrets. He believes that once we do, our secrets will destroy us." He said and gestured to the cave with his hand.

Emma narrowed her eyes and spoke to the group. "Then let's go." She said.

Hook nodded and led them forward into the cave. The cave was dark, cold, and the dark gray of the rock made it seem even more evil.

As they came to a large room in the cave, they stopped. There was a pit in the floor that was so deep, that they couldn't see the bottom. About halfway across the pit, one hundred feet away, was a single column of solid ground. On it was a cage like structure with Neal inside.

"Emma!" Neal shouted. His call echoed throughout the cave, causing them to look around.

"Neal." She said with a sad look.

Snow spoke to her companions with a worried look. "It must be a hundred feet across." She said.

Charming glanced around. "Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, we wouldn't have anything to attach it to." He said.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked eagerly.

Hook glared and spoke. "I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth. Literally." He turned to face the rest of the group. "So, who wants to kick things off?" He asked.

Emma glared at him. "So what, someone spills their darkest secret and they sprout wings?" She asked incredulously.

Hook rolled his eyes and spoke gently. "I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told."

Charming glared at him. "Then how do you know it will work?" He asked.

Hook turned and ran his hand down his face. "There's only one way to find out I suppose." He said with a tired look.

Turning to face the rest of them, he spoke quickly. "I kissed Emma." He said plainly.

Charming glared and spoke out. "You did what?" He said angrily.

Snow rolled her eyes. "David, now is not the time."

Emma gestured to Snow and spoke. "I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret." She then looked back at him. "But it was just a kiss. How is that your darkest secret?" She asked with a frown.

Hook looked at her with soft eyes. "It's what the kiss exposed." He looked to the ground. "My secret is I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah." He looked back up at Emma. "To believe that I could find someone else." He looked at her with sad eyes. "That is, until I met you."

All of a sudden, the ground beneath them shook as rock began to shoot out towards them from where Neal was. It stopped.

Snow walked forward. "Me next." She said.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Ever since the curse broke… since we found each other, since we found Emma and all of that happiness, there is something that I haven't wanted to admit." She began as she glanced from Emma to Charming. "Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, and amazing woman of whom I love very much, and I could not be more proud." She said with a smile in Emma's direction. "But she's all grown up. And as much as I want to pretend that I'm okay with that, I'm not!" She looked up at Charming with a furrowed brow. "We missed it David! What we have with her is unique… But it's not what I wanted." She confessed. "We were cheated out of everything! Her first step, her first word, her first smile! We missed it all!" Tears had gathered in her eyes by now.

"What are you saying?" Charming asked her gently.

Snow took a deep breath. "When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it." She shook her head and said firmly, "I want to have another baby."

The ground shook once more as the space between Neal and their small group became less.

Charming looked at Snow with sadness, his eyes soft and filled with tears.

"Nothing would make me happier. And I know that you would make an amazing mother!" He said with adoration. "But it can never happen. At least not with me." He said as his face fell. Emma and Snow looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

He looked to the ground before looking back up at her, a tear rolling down his face. "When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure." He said

Snow glared at him and spoke with a shaky tone. "A cure for what?" Her face was stern and hard.

Charming spoke softly as another tear came down his cheek. "Dreamshade." He said simply.

Snow looked at him with an emotionless face. "The Lost Boys. The arrow, you pushed me out of the way." She shook her head.

"I wasn't fast enough. I was hit!" He said to her. "Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price." He continued.

Snow shook her head with her mouth hanging open a bit.

"I can't leave Neverland." Charming said remorsefully. "If I do… I'll die."

Snow gaped at him with tear filled eyes, her heart clenched in her chest. She couldn't believe he hadn't told her! Was their love worth nothing to him?!

All of a sudden, the ground shook once again. The space between the small group and the rock came together, forming a bridge across the gap.

Emma looked at Snow and Charming with sadness. Drawing her sword, she hesitantly began to walk along the formation. She looked back when she was about halfway across and caught Snow's eye. She watched as the other woman nodded before running the rest of the way.

As she came to crouch down beside the cage, she looked at Neal. "You okay?" She asked breathily.

Neal nodded but looked down. "Yeah, but Haylee –"

Emma nodded. "It's okay. We're going to take care of her." She said. "Just need to get you out of there first." She said as she began to hack at the cage with her sword. She huffed as the sword did no damage at all to the cage.

"What – Emma? Emma! Emma!" He called to her. She stopped and looked at him expectantly. "You know that's not how this works." He said softly. He watched as she crouched down in front of him once more. He spoke tenderly. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Emma sighed as tears filled her eyes. "When I heard you might be here, that you might still be alive," She began as she watched him. "I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified." She said with hard eyes. "I didn't realize it until now, but I never stopped loving you… And after losing you once before, I didn't want to go through that again." Tears were nearly pouring down her face. "I will probably always love you… But my secret is that I had hoped this was a trick. I was hoping that you were dead, because there are things I haven't told you… Things I haven't realized until now…" She wiped tears as the fell down her cheeks. "Haylee isn't your daughter." She said and glanced up at him.

Neal looked at her with wide eyes. Anger, sadness, disappointment, but most of all _love_ was on his face and in his eyes. The cage disintegrated around him, and he launched himself forward. He hugged her tightly, his eyes closing tight.

Of course he was angry and upset. Haylee wasn't his daughter?!

But this was Emma, and he knew that she had to be his one true love. He couldn't judge her, because everyone makes mistakes. But Haylee wasn't a mistake. He loved her like she was his daughter, and he wasn't going to let that go.

He knew that they had a long road ahead of them, but it would be worth it.

It just had to be.

:-:

As Haylee lounged on a large branch in the tree in the camp, she sighed. She was beginning to like Neverland, and that scared her. Shouldn't she hate the place?

She honestly didn't care at that point, and that frightened her.

She knew she should have been fighting against Pan, not fighting with him, but she felt as though she were doing the right thing. Perhaps she was being stupid and illogical, but she felt it in her heart that she needed to help him.

She sighed and looked down at the Lost Boys beneath her. Most of them were either play fighting, or seeing who could throw knives the farthest.

Taking a deep breath, she laid her head down on the tree. Listening closely, she could hear birds chirping and crickets in the forest. The sound made her smile in delight, her body relaxing even more against the tree.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice called, startling her. There was a chuckle as she jumped slightly.

Looking down, she realized Peter had been watching her the entire time. She watched as the boy swung himself up into the tree with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked tiredly.

He smiled at her and pulled a flower from his belt. Haylee couldn't help but gasp as he held it out to her. It was a large purple lily. She reached out her hand and grabbed it, observing it with a smile on her face. "Haylee, would you do me the honor of joining me tomorrow for a day out?" He asked with a small smile.

She looked over at him with a look of contemplation. Did he just ask her on a date? She hadn't thought he thought of her like that! She bit her lip before nodding. "Sure…" She said with a small smile.

Pan smiled back at her with only one thought in mind.

_Success._


	9. Fix You

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 9(: so this chapter is just pretty much a filler. But, at the same time it isn't because it is an important part of the story. Next Chapter will be out not too long from now as I am currently working on it... By the way,**** I am thinking about after this story writing either another Pan/OC or a Felix/OC (because Felix just doesn't get enough lovin') So PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK(:**

**Oh, and I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

Haylee rolled over onto her side as she began to wake up. She gently rubbed her eyes with a frown on her face as she cuddled further into the thick furs that surrounded her. She was slightly disturbed that she was so comfortable, and that she felt so safe around not only Pan, but also the Lost Boys too. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling of the tent with a frown. She played with the ends of the shirt she had borrowed from Pan, lost in her thoughts.

Was she really doing this? Was she really not only going to trust them, but also accept them as family? She knew without a doubt that she was going to do exactly that, and it kind of frightened her. She had given up on her family, and she wasn't going to spend any more of her time being depressed because they had not come for her. She was going to do what she did best. Survive.

Haylee knew that she would think about her family a lot, but she also knew that eventually they would become but a distant memory, a part of her life that caused her nothing but pain in the end. But that pain would end as of today.

She was going to smile, and she was going to have fun. She was going to forget about the pain that knowing her family hadn't come for her caused. She wouldn't waste anymore tears on them, because obviously they did not care enough about her to come for her.

But she was confused, so very confused. It seemed like they genuinely loved her in Storybrooke, the way they would try to save her when she was in danger, the way they babied her. But maybe that was just it. Maybe they were happy they didn't have to protect her anymore, and maybe they were happy that they had the freedom of not having to worry about her anymore.

That had to be it! She had been making their lives so meaningless that they were happy she was gone. Haylee swallowed with a frown on her face, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought this.

'_No. No more tears.' _She thought to herself as she clutched the large fur pelt to her. She took a deep and calming breath, clenching her eyes shut. She wouldn't cry for them anymore. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Haylee sat up and began to change into her own clothes.

She ran a hand through her hair and braided it into a French braid. She was tempted to just cut off her hair seeing as every time she turned around, more stuff was getting into her hair and tangling it. However, she loved her hair and was not going to cut it.

She slipped on her pants and boots with a sigh as she stood before putting on her shirt. She tied the corset to the best of her ability before grabbing her jacket and exiting the tent.

Looking around the camp, Haylee frowned and bit her lip. She didn't see Pan anywhere, and she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't exactly one hundred percent comfortable around some of the Lost Boys, especially after what happened the other day. She glanced around before noticing Felix.

He sat on a tree stump alone with his club resting on the ground and a small bowl with what looked like fruit in his hand.

Haylee walked over with uncertainty and bit her lip once more. She shuffled on her feet and cleared her throat to get the boys attention. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to shuffle some more. "Uhm, do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked with sparkling eyes. She sincerely hoped that he would let her, because honestly, he was the only Lost Boy that seemed to be responsible and grown up.

He nodded and smirked at her before sliding over to give her room on the tree stump. She sat down next to him and placed her jacket on the ground. As she looked down at her lap, a bowl filled with fruit suddenly appeared in front of her eyes, causing her to glance up at Felix in surprise.

She gently took the bowl with a small smile and thanked him. As she slowly ate the fruit, she couldn't help but to wonder where he had come from, and how old he was.

"Hey, Felix. Could I ask you something?" She asked him as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Felix glanced at her and frowned.

"Sure, why not." He said sarcastically.

Haylee rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "How long have you been here?" She asked him with a frown.

The boy glanced at her and went back to watching the others. He didn't answer right away, which made her wonder if what she had asked really had offended him so much. "I have been here over 150 years." He said simply. "The years seem to blend together honestly, and you will see that eventually." He said to her with a quick glance.

Haylee looked at him with wide eyes as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just heard. _150 years! _"But doesn't it ever get boring?" She asked him with curiosity.

Felix looked at her for the first time with a small, but sincere, smile. "How can it be boring if we have been playing the greatest game of hide and seek for years on end?" He asked her with teasing eyes. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She didn't understand what he was trying to say.

Felix glared out at the forest with a small frown on his face. "Magic has been dwindling in Neverland, its dying. It has been for years, and the only thing that can fix it is you." He said and glanced at her quickly. "Pan has been searching for you for over 150 years, Haylee. He needs you to survive." He said to her with a glint in his eyes.

"Why are you being so cryptic?" She growled and huffed. "What do you mean he has been searching for me? And why does he need me to survive?" She asked with frustration.

The boy rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "Why don't you just ask him yourself?" He said before standing up. As he went to leave, he stopped and turned back to face her with a large smirk on his face. "Oh, and have fun on your date."

Haylee's face turned a light shade of pink as she flipped him off, causing him to snicker at her as he left.

Haylee groaned and closed her eyes in frustration. "Boys are so weird." She sighed.

"Well I could say the same about you, Haylee." A smug voice said from behind her. Haylee's eyes snapped open and her head turned to look at the green-clad boy behind her. "I believe you said you would spend the day with me, my lady." He said as he bowed dramatically to her and held out a hand to help her up. Haylee felt her cheeks heat up slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I did." She said as she accepted his extended hand. She looked up into his hazel eyes and her heart gave a hard thump in her chest. She bit her lip as a sinking feeling came to her stomach. Was this what it felt like to have 'butterflies' in your stomach? She brushed aside this thought and cleared her throat. "So where are we going?" She asked with a curious look.

Pan smirked at her and got close to her face. "A place very dear to me. The ones on this island allowed there include me, and my shadow. And now you." He said as he grabbed her hand. He gently tugged her hand as he pulled them into the cover of the dense forest.

Haylee's eyebrow shot up in confusion but she shrugged and followed him anyway. She wasn't sure what to expect, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what to expect, but she would go along with it.

"So, what is this mysterious place that you are taking me to?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

The boy glanced at her with a smirk. "I suppose you will just have to find out for yourself." He said before chuckling at the large frown on her face. "Come on, Haylee! No need to be so cranky." He said to the girl with a grin of his own.

Haylee gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes in amusement.

They came across what seemed like a river, its water rushing dangerously downstream. A large tree had fallen over, and now served as a bridge of sorts to the other side.

Haylee watched with worry in her eyes as Pan began to cross the tree-bridge. It looked slippery, and she knew that if he fell in he would be a goner.

She let out a sigh of relief as he made it to the other side, her heart pounding as she thought about how she was going to cross.

"Come on, Haylee! Just come across slow and you will be fine." Peter called to her from the other side of the river.

She bit her lip and placed her leather clad foot on the tree trunk. She flinched as water came up and hit her legs, causing fear to go through her. She hated water, and she was terrified of it.

Looking up, she saw Pan watching her expectantly. She hurried across the rest of the bridge with a large frown on her face.

Her foot got caught on a small branch sticking up from the tree, causing her to fall forward. She yelped in surprise and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of her body meeting the ground.

But it never came. Instead, she was staring at a green-clad chest, her hands fisted into the material. She glanced up, only to find herself looking straight into Peter Pan's fiery eyes. "I got you." He said soothingly, even though he had a smirk on his face.

Haylee bit her lip and jumped away from him. She twisted her hands together and smiled up at him. "Thanks!" She laughed.

Peter smiled and nodded before grabbing one of her hands in his own. "Come on then." He said as he dragged her a little further into the forest.

Haylee reveled in the feeling of his hand in her own. Sure, it made her nervous, and she knew she should hate him, but she couldn't find it in herself to. She liked being around him, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

She felt like there was something about him, something that made him more than just a teenage boy… something that made him different from the others. But she just couldn't figure out what it was.

She stopped when he stopped to stand in front of a huge tree. It was so big that she bet she could probably see all of Neverland from the top!

She looked at Pan questioningly when he began to climb up the tree. He reached a hand down to her when he reached a branch before pulling her up to join him. They continued this little game until they got towards the top of the tree.

Haylee let out a joyful laugh as she looked out over Neverland. She could see a small dot of light, and she knew that had to be their camp. She looked up to the sky and was amazed to see almost every star imaginable in the sky. "Wow." She breathed as she looked around in amazement. "This place is amazing! What is this place?" She asked with wonder.

She looked over at Pan, only to find he had been watching her the whole time. She grinned and watched as he smiled at her. "This is my thinking tree." He said to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. "This is the first place I remember from when I came to Neverland."

And really, he wasn't lying. The tree that they sat in was the first place _Peter Pan_ had ever seen in Neverland.

Haylee looked at him curiously and spoke softly. "How did you get here?" She asked with bright eyes.

Peter looked out at the sky with a faraway look in his eyes. "I've done bad things, Haylee. Things I shouldn't have done." He said with an emotionless look on his face.

Haylee's brow furrowed as she looked at him. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

He didn't look at her, and the only way he acknowledged her was by tightening his grip on her waist. "I wasn't always _like_ this, Haylee." He finally glanced over at her and spoke with what she assumed was pain. "I made a deal with the Shadow a long time ago…" He trailed off and took a deep breath. "If I traded him… _something dear to me_… he would give me my youth." He said with a cautious look on his face. "So that I could bring children to Neverland."

Haylee bit her lip, knowing she should stop asking questions. "Well whatever it was you had to do, I'm happy you did." She said with a nervous look to him. "I mean, then I wouldn't have met you if you didn't, right?" She asked with a small smile.

She watched as Pan smiled back at her and shifted them so that she sat in between his legs. He pulled her so that her back rested on his chest. "So, what was it like in Storybrooke?" He asked her.

Haylee groaned and frowned. "Honestly, half the time it was okay. The other half it was terrible!" She exclaimed with anger.

Peter played with her hands and spoke softly. "Why?" He asked.

Haylee rolled her eyes and relaxed into him. "Because. The first 15 years of my life everyone thought I was crazy. I had this book that Mary Margaret, that's Snow White, gave to me. It was filled with stories about everyone in town… about who they were before the curse, and I knew that everyone was who they were in the book." She sighed and glared up at the sky. "So, of course no one is going to believe me. Then I found Emma so she could break the curse when I was about 14, and well, no one believed me for about another year." She told the boy that held her. "And on top of that, all they ever did was treat me like a child. Every time something bad would happen, I would want to help but _'Oh no, Haylee is too fragile! We have to keep her safe.'_ Blah." She finished as she mocked her family.

She frowned when she felt Pan's chest shaking with silent laughter. Turning slightly, she glared at him. "It's not funny!" She groaned in annoyance.

By that time, Pan was just full out laughing. "I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing about them thinking you are fragile." He said simply.

Haylee raised an eyebrow at him and said "Oh?"

Pan nodded and began to explain. "All this time on Neverland, you have fought. You fought against Greg and Tamara, you fought against Felix, you fought against me for a while, and you fought against the Lost Boys!" He said to her with a small smirk. "I don't think that classifies you as _fragile_." He said with a bit of laughter.

He stopped laughing however when violent coughs began to rack his body. Haylee turned and looked at him with confusion. He bent forward, his body shaking violently with the coughs. He covered his mouth and coughed a few times before pulling his hand away.

Haylee noticed that there was blood on his hand, and she did what any other girl would do.

She panicked.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she saw the blood. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" She asked as she tilted his head up so she could look into his face and see if there was anything wrong.

There was some blood at the corner of his mouth, and she wiped it away with her thumb.

"It's okay. I have dealt with this for over a hundred years now. It's just getting worse recently." He said with a soft tone.

Haylee glared into his eyes and frowned. "What do you mean by that?" She asked with a no nonsense tone.

He looked up into her eyes and spoke with a gentle tone. "I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would make you upset." He said with a frown as he shook his head.

Haylee gripped his head in her hands and made him look at her. _"What is going on?"_ She questioned him with a dangerous tone.

He looked at her with wide eyes and spoke as though he were nervous. "I already told you, Haylee. Magic is dying. But I am a part of Neverland, and Neverland is magic. So once the magic on Neverland dies…" She shook her head as he finished. "So do I." Haylee hugged him tightly as tears filled her eyes. "That's why I need you. You can save magic, and you can save me, Haylee." He said as he hugged her back.

Haylee swallowed and wiped away her tears as her body shook slightly. She made a promise to herself earlier that she would protect Peter Pan, and she would do just that.

"I'll fix it. I promise. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." She said as she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

She leaned forward slightly so that their noses just brushed against each other, and their breath mixed together.

She sighed as Peter brought his hands up to hold her face gently, his eyes closing as he leaned forward and closed the space between them.

Haylee seemed to melt into the kiss as her arms slowly found their way around his neck. It was slow and sweet yet passionate at the same time, and Haylee was dazed.

Moments ago she had been crying, and now here she was kissing Peter Pan.

She felt Pan's thumb gently caress her face as they broke apart for air. She looked into his bright hazel eyes, her own brown ones warm and loving.

She was not going to let him suffer anymore, and she would fix this.

:-:

Felix paced back and forth as he waited for Pan to exit his tent later that day. After Pan and Haylee had come back from their date, Pan had taken her to his tent to get some rest. However, he had been in there for at least 20 minutes, and Felix was getting impatient.

As soon as he saw the lean boy exit the tent, he walked forward to greet him. "So… how did it go?" He asked his leader.

Peter seemed lost in his thoughts as he walked past his second in command. "Huh?"

Felix rolled his eyes and spoke louder. "How did it go? With the girl?" He asked.

Pan looked over at him. "Oh yes… that." He said with a furrowed brow. "It went well. She agreed to help and things are moving good." He said as he stared out into the forest with a faraway look in his eyes.

Felix groaned and looked at his leader in disbelief. "Don't tell me you have feelings for the girl!" He said with an unbelieving expression on his face.

"Yes, yes that's very well Felix. You do that." Pan said with a faraway sounding voice.

There was only one thing that Felix could do.

Face. Palm.


	10. Acceptance

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback from last chapter!(: As any other author knows, reviews are addicting and extremely pleasing. This is another filler chapter, but it is important. The end of the next chapter we will be back to the original story line from the show. (of course with my own changes)**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PAGE TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER PAN/OC OR A FELIX/OC AFTER THIS STORY.!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

Haylee groaned in frustration as she sat on the tree stump in the middle of the camp the next day. She was bored, and she was kind of angry. Peter Pan was sick, and yet every time she needed, or wanted him, he wasn't there. She couldn't help but to wonder just what it was he was doing in the jungle alone, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

She felt bad for questioning what he was doing, but she was honestly worried for him. He was dying, and she didn't want anything to happen to him before she could fix it. She had grown to care for him, and if she was honest with herself, she had feelings for him.

"Of course you would. Stupid." She mumbled to herself as she wrote her name in the dirt with a long stick.

Every time Haylee thought about the boy with the hazel eyes she would feel her heart beat a little faster, and her throat became a little drier. She couldn't help but to hate herself a little bit for letting a boy to affect her so much. She used to make fun of girls that would go all gaga over boys, but now she somewhat understood what it was that they would go on and on about.

She couldn't fathom why she was affected so much by what happened the other day, but she tried to brush it off as being a hormonal teenager. However, she knew that was not the case. She was starting to get feelings for him and she knew that it would not end well.

'_But that kiss…' _She thought to herself with a sigh. She had never been kissed by a boy like that before, and she liked it. Sure, she had kissed a boy in the past before, but it was nothing like what she had experienced the other day.

Her first kiss was awkward and weird, and she didn't really think that either of them were actually into it. But yet again, they were young and didn't really know what to do.

Haylee felt her thoughts go to her family, and she wondered what they were doing. Were they even trying to find her? Or did they not even care?

Haylee sighed in frustration as she glared at the ground.

"You don't look too happy." A voice called to her. She turned her head and looked at Felix with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I'm incredibly bored." She said with a groan as she watched him sit down next her. She felt as though they were forming a pattern.

He simply smirked at her and placed his club on the ground with a sigh. "So, you and Pan are pretty close, huh?" He asked her as he watched the other boys.

Haylee scoffed and flicked his leg. "Why, Felix… are you jealous?" She asked as she looked at him through her eyelashes.

Felix rolled his eyes and glared at the girl. She just loved to tease him, and it seemed like she only liked to tease him. She never teased any of the other Lost Boys.

"But to answer your question, yeah I guess we are." She said with a frown. She thought about what had happened the other day, biting her lip in frustration. "So, you have known Pan for a long time…" She said as she glanced at the boy. She nudged him with her elbow to get his attention.

He sighed and looked down at her. "Yeah… what do you want to know?" He asked as he glared at her.

Haylee cleared her throat and spoke quietly. "So he told me that he had to give up something important to him in order to become Peter Pan. What did he mean?" She asked the boy with curiosity. She spoke quickly to ask her other question also. "And why is the magic dying?" She asked him with a frown.

Felix looked at her in surprise before talking in a low voice. "There are things about Pan that are better left untold… He knows things about everyone on the island, and he would know if I told you." He said with a low voice.

Haylee shook her head and whispered to him. "Just tell me, I won't tell him I know, I swear!" She said with determined eyes.

Felix observed her for a moment before nodding. "I can tell you one thing. Pan didn't give up _something_. He gave up _someone_." He said to her with hard eyes. Haylee opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her. "Ask him about it. But, Im telling you now, Haylee." He said with a cold look in his eyes. "There are something's that you don't want to know about. Secrets that have been kept from you for your whole life… That's why you belong here with us." Felix said as he looked into her brown eyes.

Haylee gaped at him before furrowing her brow. "So wait… what you're saying is that my family has been keeping secrets from me?" She asked. She watched as he nodded in response before she glared at him. "Wait a minute… How would he know that if my family is in Storybrooke?" She asked with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Felix looked at her in shock before sobering up. "The shadow has been watching over them to make sure they don't try anything stupid. And honestly, it's a waste sending the shadow seeing as they aren't even trying to find you." He said to the girl.

Haylee felt her heart sink and a sad look came to her face. "Yeah you're right… I'm sorry that was a stupid question." She said as she shook her head.

Felix stood and placed a hand on her shoulder before speaking to her quickly. "Don't worry about it. You're one of us now, Lost Girl." He said with a smirk. "Welcome to the family." He said with a dull tone as he swung his club up to rest on his shoulder.

Haylee gave him a small smile before glancing back at the boys once more. She furrowed her brow when she realized that Peter was back, and she felt her heart give a sickening thump in her chest.

She bit her lip and watched what they were doing.

As Peter's lean form went to stand in front of a tree, he nodded to another boy with a grin on his face. She watched as his body tensed up, causing her to glare as she watched the scene unfold.

Haylee watched with shock as the boy pulled back his arm and threw a _knife _at Peter! Haylee gasped and stood up before going over to stand just outside the circle of boys with a glower on her face. She was furious! He wanted her to save him; meanwhile he is playing a _game_ that could get him killed?

Nope. Not anymore.

"Are you all a bunch of freaking retards?!" She screamed as she broke through the circle of boys. She turned to Pan with a look that could kill and poked him in the chest. "What is your problem?!" She asked him incredulously. "Maybe I won't help you, ya know because it seems to me that you're just asking to die!" She growled at him with anger.

Pan laughed at her and smirked. "Haylee, don't tell me you're worried!" He said with a loud laugh.

One Lost Boy snickered at her.

Her face turned bright red in anger and she gripped Peter by his shirt, pulling him down so she could look into his eyes.

His hazel eyes watched her with curiosity, and smirk was present on his face. What was she going to do? She couldn't hurt him!

"Go save yourself because I'm not doing it now." She spat.

Pan looked at her with shock on his face before sobering up and watching her with an emotionless expression.

Haylee turned and walked away from the group of boys. It was silent as they all watched what she did. They watched as she picked up the sword she had made, and attached it to her belt before she stalked off into the forest.

Felix went to stand beside Pan before glaring at him. "Well good job with that. You have officially made her pissed off at you." He said with a nearly emotionless tone.

Peter rolled his eyes and glared at him before jogging to catch up with her in the forest.

"Haylee!" He called as he saw her cutting through some branches. "Haylee, wait!" He said as he reached her. He gripped her arm, causing her to turn around and face him.

She glared at him with angry eyes. "What do you want?!" She growled in anger.

Peter's brow furrowed and he frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Haylee groaned and continued to walk forward. "Oh I don't know, maybe you?" She growled at him. "You are such an idiot…" She mumbled under her breath. She paused when she heard a wheezing sound, and loud coughs following it.

Turning around, her eyes widened and she dropped her sword. Peter was crouched down on the forest floor, his hands over his mouth as he coughed violently.

Haylee bit her lip and walked forward. She winced when she saw the blood on his hands, but continued anyway. "Peter?" She called to him gently. She furrowed her brow and kneeled down next to him. Leaning against a nearby tree, she gently pulled him so that his head was leaning on her chest. She soothingly rubbed his head as he continued to cough up more blood.

Looking down, she realized he had gotten blood on her shirt. But she didn't care. He was sick, and he needed her.

Hugging his head to her body, she bit her lip a little harder as the coughing stopped. He started wheezing again, causing her frown to deepen.

"Shhh… It's okay..." She said as she gently pushed his hair from his face.

He looked up at her and her eyes widened. His eyes were filled with tears, and blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. "Haylee," He said in a small voice. "It hurts so bad." He said in a shaky voice.

Haylee held him to her tighter, her heart hurting for him. He wasn't acting like himself, and he wasn't anything like she first remembered him being. "I-it's okay, Peter. I'm going to make it better." She whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"B-but you said you weren't going to… you're angry with me!" He said to her.

Haylee sighed and leaned against the tree. "That's because you deliberately put yourself in danger! Like seriously?! Don't do that anymore, okay? You are already sick! What if you started having a fit and got hit with the knife?" She spoke to him with anger in her voice.

He nodded and closed his eyes, just focusing on breathing.

Haylee thought back to what Felix said with a frown on her face. "I talked to Felix today… He said that you knew that my family was keeping something from me." She said to him.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to find her looking at him in curiosity. "And you want to know what that is?" He assumed.

She bit her lip and nodded to him.

He sighed and closed his eyes once more. "Baelfire wasn't your father…" He said to her. "Does the name August mean anything to you?" He asked as he opened his eyes once more. "Because the woman, Emma, said that a man named August was your father." He told her.

Haylee gaped at him with shock and anger on her face. "Are you serious?!" She asked but then frowned and huffed. "Of course you are! But that's just so gross!" She shivered and hugged him tighter. "August was Pinocchio. But doesn't that make me like half puppet or something?" She asked him with a furrowed brow.

Peter laughed at her and shook his head. "He was human, although he was human because of magic, so you are human. However, if I am correct, some of the magic that was used to make him human should have been passed down to you." He said with a furrowed brow.

Haylee looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Pan sighed and looked up at her. "What I mean is, is that you might be able to perform magic." He said to her.

Haylee shook her head sadly and frowned. "I… why would they lie to me?" She asked him.

He shook his head and gave her a look. "I don't have answers to everything, Haylee." He said with a frown.

She simply nodded and held him tighter. "Felix said something earlier, something I wanted to ask you about." She said as she looked down at him. He nodded and she continued. "He said that you gave up someone close to you so you could become Peter Pan." She said with a small frown. "Who was it?" She asked him.

Peter looked up into her warm brown eyes and knew he couldn't lie. He wouldn't lie. "My… I gave up my son." He said so quietly she almost hadn't heard him.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Your _son_?"

The boy shushed her and spoke quickly. "I told you before, Haylee. I wasn't always like this. I told you I have done bad things…" He said as he watched her take that in.

Haylee looked at him with wide eyes but didn't let him go. "Well, what happened to your, uhm, wife?" She asked, trying to find out some more about him.

Peter chuckled and gave a small smile. "I tell you I had a son and you worry about another woman in my life?"

Haylee blushed and gently smacked his arm with a laugh.

"She died a long long time ago." He said to her.

Haylee frowned and looked down at him. "What was your son's name?" She asked.

She loved hearing him talk, and honestly, she couldn't get enough of it.

His next words however, made her freeze in shock.

"You know him… His name is Rumpelstiltskin." He said to her.

She gaped at him and shook her head. "Whoa. Wait a minute… So you are the mysterious father of Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked with wide eyes.

He nodded with a large frown.

"Holy shit. Plot twist…" She whispered to herself.

Honestly, it didn't really creep her out as much as it should have. It's not like he was related to her, and it's not like he acted like he was that old. However, it still bothered her a little bit.

She looked down when she heard him let out a low groan.

"Peter?" She asked as she gently shook him. His eyes were closed, and sweat had formed on his forehead. She bit her lip and placed her hand on his head. She gasped when her cool hand met the burning hot skin of his forehead.

She took a deep breath and heaved herself up, her arms going under his. She sheathed her sword and grunted as she began to pull him along the path they had come.

"FELIX!" She screamed as she tried to pull Pan. She was smaller than him, and she wasn't all that strong. She did better with weapons than heavy lifting, and at the moment she could really go for some heavy lifting.

She panted as she tried to pull him, but fell down when her foot slid on some wet leaves.

She closed her eyes and just sighed.

"What happened?" She heard Felix ask as he came rushing through the trees.

Haylee got up off the ground, her face showing relief. "He has a bad fever! I tried to carry him but I couldn't." She said as she watched him pick up Pan with a grunt.

Haylee followed behind him with a worried look on her face.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked her as he saw the blood on her shirt.

Haylee shook her head and glanced at the boy on his shoulder. "It isn't mine."

As they made it to the camp, Felix went straight to his leader's tent. They ignored the worried looking Lost Boys and went straight to trying to make him better.

After Felix placed Peter on the furs, Haylee shrugged off her coat. "Go get me a bowl of water!" She said to him.

She bent down and propped his head up on some of the pillows before taking off his shoes and belt.

"Here you go, Princess." Felix said with a sneer.

Haylee snorted and dipped a bundle of fabric into the water.

As she gently began to cool down his face, her eyes softened.

She sighed and looked up at Felix with a frown on her face.

"Can you leave now?" She asked him.

Felix rolled his eyes and left the tent with a mumbled "Whatever."

Haylee glared at him before going back to looking at the sick boy in front of her. She gently ran a hand down his cheek, causing him to shiver.

"Shhh…" She said as he let out a whimper. She didn't like seeing him like this. Not one bit.

She pulled a fur belt over his body and laid next to him.

"This is so weird…" She said to herself.

As she watched him sleep, a whimper escaping every once in a while, she realized something.

No matter who he was in the past, it didn't matter now. He was, and is, Peter Pan. Nothing would change that in her opinion. And she realized something else.

She wouldn't leave him just because of who he was. She would be there for him, and she would take care of him. Just like she promised.

As another whimper left him, Haylee moved some hair from his forehead.

"Shhh… You'll be okay." She mumbled before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He calmed down a little bit causing her to smile.

She was ready to accept it now.

She was a Lost Girl.


	11. That Poor, Poor Boy

**Hey everyone! Big thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows ^.^ Here is chapter 11... I hope you like it :) Next chapter is where the real fun begins ;)**

**So far the poll results are:**

**PAN/OC : 4**

**FELIX/OC: 3**

**Honestly though, I might do both because I just love Felix and Peter lol. But, whichever one gets more votes will be the one I do first.**

**So, please keep the votes coming!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

* * *

**Many years ago…**

Peter Pan was dying. He was slowly withering away, and eventually, he would be gone. Of course, he knew it wouldn't be for a while, but he was dying nonetheless. But he knew that there had to be something to fix it, and he knew he had to figure out what it was that had to be done.

As the teenage boy walked through a dreary and small village in the Enchanted Forest, he knew he would find his answers in the form of a woman here in the village. But she wasn't just any woman. She was a seer. She was one of the oldest seers that he had heard of, and it was common knowledge that she was experienced and powerful. She could give him the answers that he wanted, whether he got them willingly, or by force.

Peter couldn't use magic to see the future in Neverland, so he had to find someone that could. He needed to know if he was destined to die, or if by some miracle he would live, and how.

He was determined to find a cure to whatever was wrong with him, and whatever was wrong with Neverland. He needed to fix it. Not only did he want to fix it for himself, but he also thought about his Lost Boys. What would they do? Where would they go? Surely they wouldn't want to go back home.

Peter drew his hood close to his face as he swiftly made his way to a small condemned looking hut on the edge of the village, right outside a forest.

As he raised his hand to knock on the old, wooden door, a voice called to him. "Come in, Peter Pan."

Peter pushed the door open and took his cloak off.

The hut was small, and it appeared even smaller inside than it did out. The hut consisted of two rooms, one being the room he was in, and another being a bathroom. On the far wall there was a window, and seated beside the window was a woman.

The woman appeared to be old, and she looked as though she were standing on her last leg. Peter knew that it wouldn't be long before the woman died.

The blind woman gestured to a stool in front of her, and spoke to him in a rough voice. "Sit down, boy." She said to him.

Pan looked at her with interest as he sat on the stool across from her. He could tell she had a rough life, and he couldn't help but to pity the woman.

She was dressed in what looked like different rags that were sewn together, and her greasy gray hair was knotted and messy. She had dirt and blood under her finger nails and smeared on her clothes.

The woman gave a cackle and shook her head. "I know why you're here, boy. So just spit it out. What is it that you seek?" She asked. Her crooked teeth grinned at him, causing him to scowl.

"Well if you already know, then why do I have to ask?" He said with narrowed eyes.

The woman scoffed at him. "You either tell me what you seek, or you don't get 'nything." She said to him.

Peter glared at the woman and spoke through clenched teeth. "Am I going to die? And how can I prevent it?" He asked.

The woman held out her hand, waiting for him to grab it. "Well, come on, boy. I don't have all day." She said.

Peter's eyebrows shot up, but he gripped her hand nonetheless.

He watched as the woman gasped, her head going to bow over their clenched hands.

She began to mumble nonsense words as visions passed through her, as she saw everything that the boy in front of her would do. Her body rocked back and forth on the chair as she continued to mumble.

There was darkness and destruction, anger, chaos…

And then, she found what she was searching for. Light.

She released the boy's hand, her hands going to her head in pain.

Peter glared at her and leaned forward. "What did you see?" He asked her. Even to the old woman, he was intimidating.

The woman's head snapped up in his direction, her hand pointing at him shakily. "You will be nearly dead when your salvation shall come…" She began as she shook her head. "You must sacrifice the one thing you love most… your true love." She said as she began to wring her hands together.

Peter's brow furrowed as he looked at the dirt old woman. "What are you babbling about, woman?" He questioned. "I don't have a true love!" He said to her with narrowed eyes.

The woman shook her head and waved her hands around in her a wild gesture. "But one day you shall. You will find the girl, and she will love you like no other. She will give the ultimate sacrifice to keep you alive." She said to him. "The heart of your true love is the one that will save you… but it isn't just the heart of your true love. It's the heart of the truest believer." She said as she turned her head to face the window.

"What do you mean the heart of the truest believer?" He snapped at her.

The woman turned her head once again to face him. "This girl is very special. She will be the only person in all the realms that believes in magic, and you, most." She said to him with a scowl. Her frown deepened when she heard the boy stand up violently. She heard the door slam open and she called out to him. "I have only one question for you, boy!" She heard him stop moving. "Is it going to be worth it?" She called with curiosity. "Are you going to be willing to give up your one chance at happiness just so you can live the rest of your days alone?"

Peter scowled at her as he pulled the hood of his cloak up and left the hut.

"That poor, poor boy…" The woman sighed.

**Present day…**

Peter opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding as he took in the candle light in the tent. He felt warm, and his whole body hurt. Looking down, he saw Haylee with her head resting against his chest, and a bowl of water sat on the floor next to her.

Suddenly, memories of earlier came back to him.

His face flushed in anger and embarrassment. He imagined that she would have needed help to get him back to camp, and that meant that everyone else must have saw how weak he was.

All of a sudden, Peter felt a tickle in his throat, and he began to cough once more. Haylee jolted up from her sleep, her eyes wide with alarm.

Peter leaned forward as his hands went to cover his mouth. He felt his body shake with the force of the coughs, and he tasted the blood as he coughed it out.

"Peter!" He heard Haylee call his name in alarm as his coughs died down. He felt her cool hand go to touch his forehead. He looked over at her and saw her biting her lip with a worried look on her face.

He wheezed as he lay back down and tried to catch his breath, his eyes closing in exhaustion. "Haylee, I need you to get me Felix. Please." He said as he looked up at the worried girl.

He coughed once more, and Haylee nodded.

He clenched the furs to his body, a large frown on his face as he tried to calm himself down. They needed to move quickly.

Time was running out, and he had hardly any magic left. They needed to move fast, and they needed to prepare.

A moment later, Haylee entered the tent with Felix behind her. "I'll give you two a minute…" She mumbled before leaving the tent.

Peter gestured for Felix to sit beside him. He watched as Felix sat down and looked at him with wide eyes. "It's time, Felix. If we don't do this tonight, I will die." He said as he began to cough once more.

Felix looked down at his leader with understanding in his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Peter looked up at him and cleared his throat. "Prepare to fight." He said. "When I am successful, they will be coming." He said to his second in command.

Felix smirked and raised his brows. "Peter Pan never fails." He said.

Pan let out a laugh before sobering up. "Go prepare. I need to see Haylee now."

Felix pursed his lips together and nodded.

:-:

As Haylee waited outside the tent, she couldn't help but to feel like something bad was going to happen. She just had a feeling, like the world as she knew it was going to end. She shook her head and frowned down at the ground.

She couldn't think like that, especially when Pan needed her like he did.

However, she just didn't feel right. She had this tight feeling in her stomach, and her head was pounding. She felt like she was going to be sick, and she knew it was because she was nervous and worried.

Sure, she had only known Peter for a short amount of time, but when you spend time with someone like they did, and share secrets like they did, you grow to care for that person.

Haylee sighed and glared at the tent. She wished she could be in there, but she knew that Peter was probably talking to Felix about something important, and she didn't want to interrupt.

She jumped slightly when one of the younger Lost Boys, a boy named Jack, walked up to her and pulled on her sleeve. Jack was a small kid, but his most recognizable feature was his bright red hair. Freckles dotted his face, and his brown eyes reminded her of the color of dark chocolate.

She looked down at the 12 year old boy with confusion. Leaning down to his level, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What's up?" She asked with a small, confused smile.

The boy's brow furrowed and he spoke quietly. "Is Pan going to be okay?" He asked her with worried looking eyes. The boy's eyes sparkled up at her with worry.

Haylee felt her heart go out to the boy. Peter Pan was the only person these boys had. Heck, he was the only person she had at this point, not like she was complaining. She briefly pondered what would happen to them if Pan didn't make it. She shivered at the thought.

"Aww, Jack, I promise he's going to be okay. I'll fix him up." She said with a wink to the boy. She knew that really all the Lost Boys were probably ages older than her, but it was hard not to treat the younger ones like kids.

Jack grinned up at her and hugged her around the waist, causing her to freeze slightly. Haylee hugged him back after a moment, a small smile coming to her face. It wasn't so bad with the Lost Boys, and she was actually starting to enjoy the company of some of them. She was especially taking a liking to Felix. Of course, that was mostly because she could get him mad so easily. "Thanks, Mom!" The younger boy said, jolting her from her thoughts.

Haylee froze and watched as his eyes widened. She gaped as the boy ran away from her with shock on his own face.

Haylee simply looked around with a confused and kind of embarrassed look on her face. A blush covered her cheeks as she thought about what had just happened.

"I never knew a person could turn that shade of red." She heard a sarcastic voice say. Haylee turned and realized Felix was standing outside the tent with a smirk on his face and his eyebrows rose. "Pan wants to see you." He said before walking away.

Haylee cleared her throat and stomped back into the candlelight tent. Haylee looked over at Peter, who was resting against a large pile of pillows and furs.

"Haylee, we need to –" Pan paused and furrowed his brow. "Why are you so red?" He asked in confusion.

Haylee coughed awkwardly and sat down on the ground beside him. "Erm. Jack accidently called me mom." She told him with a small laugh.

He looked at her with slight confusion before laughing hysterically. Haylee glared as he continued to laugh at her with a grin on his face. He stopped laughing when she smacked him on the back of his head lightly.

"It's because you're so protective. Like yesterday, look at how you acted when we were playing our game. And then look at you now… taking care of me when I'm sick." He said with a grin up at her. "Think of it this way," He began. "You just happen to fit the bill at the moment." He said with a smirk.

Haylee scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Excuse me!" She growled. "Do I look like a mother to you?" She asked with raised eye brows.

She watched as Pan's eyes sparkled. "Well not at all…" He purred to her. "I've never seen a mother like you before, Love." He continued.

Haylee felt her cheeks heat up and she turned her head to look at the tent wall. "Whatever." She mumbled in embarrassment.

Peter smirked before sobering up. "I needed to talk to you about something important, Haylee." He said to her with a serious look in his eyes.

Haylee looked back at him and gripped his hand in her own. "What is it?" She asked him with wide eyes.

Peter sighed and glared at the fur pelt that was on top of him. "We need to move tonight." He began. At her confused look, he continued. "I'm getting too sick. If we don't fix Neverland tonight, I will die." He said as he looked up into her eyes.

Haylee felt her eyes moisten but blinked away the tears. "Okay. What do I have to do?" She asked him with a determined look in her eyes.

Peter smiled and pushed himself to stand up. Gripping his stomach area, he leaned on Haylee for support.

"We need to go somewhere." He said to her.

Haylee helped him as he walked them outside the tent. She frowned and bit her lip when he gestured towards the forest.

"A-are you sure you're okay enough to be doing this?" She asked. She was worried for him. She didn't like to see him in pain, and honestly, she wanted to keep him in his tent until he got better. But she knew she couldn't do that… He would only get sicker.

Peter looked at her and sighed. "It's now or never Haylee. I'm just going to get worse." He said.

Haylee nodded and continued to help him along the path. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and he places his arm over her shoulders as they began to walk. She tightened her grip when she felt him starting to shake, and she frowned.

She could hear him wheezing in pain, and she couldn't help but to wince every time he would cough.

As they reached what looked like a rocky downhill slope, Pan dropped to his knees and began to cough more. Haylee winced and looked down at him.

Haylee crouched down beside him and bit her lip as she rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, you are okay." She said as he coughed up more blood. She played with the hair at the base of his neck with a painful expression on her face.

Haylee's eyes widened when Pan gave her an incredulous look and a sharp, demonic sounding laugh. "I'm not okay! I am _dying_, Haylee!" He snapped at her.

She felt her eyes well up with tears, and a shaky breath escaped her. "Well I'm sorry! You know what you can be a real dick sometimes." She growled as she hugged him.

She looked into his eyes and watched as they seemed to soften. "How is it that you can care for me and insult me at the same time?" He asked her breathily.

Haylee simply shrugged and wondered the same thing herself.

He turned his gaze to the ocean that lay at the bottom of the hill, and his head nodded towards the water.

A few hundred feet out in the water was what looked like a gigantic skull. Haylee gasped and glanced at Peter. "Is that Skull Rock?" She asked with wide eyes.

Peter nodded and gripped her face in his hands.

"That's where you are going to save me, Haylee." He said to her quietly.

Haylee looked at him with glistening eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. His hazel eyes bore into her brown ones, and she felt her stomach flip as she looked at him. Bringing her hands up to rest on his neck, she leaned forward and placed a sweet, slow, and soft kiss on his lips. She sighed when she felt him kiss back and wrap his arms around her waist. There was something different about him, and she wasn't sure what it was. She felt like there was something that he hadn't told her, and she was sure it had to have been important.

As they broke apart for air, Haylee rested her head in the crook of his neck. She could feel his breath on her ear as he gently ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

She hated to admit it, but Haylee Mills, the once badass daughter of Regina Mills and Emma Swan, had changed. She had grown soft whether she liked it or not. And she doubted there was any going back.

But what wasn't he telling her?


	12. My Heart

**Okay so, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story! EVER! *does happy dance* It took me forever to write, so I really hope you like it. Someone asked how old Haylee is supposed to be, and she is 16 years old.**

**I would also like to say thank you to all the AMAZING reviewers, and the awesome people that faved and followed! ^_^ I hope you guys stick around for the rest of the story(:**

**So far the poll results are:  
Pan/OC: 7**

**Felix/OC: 5**

**Please check out my poll on my page! Also, that includes reviewed answers too!(:**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(: Oh, and Happy Christmas!**

* * *

Wendy gripped the bars of her cage with a sad look on her face. She was so tired of everything. She hated being locked in a cage all the time, and she hated not being able to interact with anyone else on the island. She looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her dirty, white nightgown. She couldn't help but to think that she wouldn't be in the situation that she was in, had it not been for Baelfire.

She cared for Baelfire, and she did not regret coming back to Neverland to save him. Baelfire was her friend, heck he was even family to her. However, she did regret not thinking it through. Yet again, she never thought that Pan would lock her in a cage for over a hundred years.

She wished she could see her brothers, John and Michael, once again. They were probably all grown up now, and she was just the same as when she had left them. Wendy felt guilty. If it wasn't for her, her brothers would not have been in the situation they were in. They could have had families, could have grown old together, but instead they were stuck working for Pan.

Wendy sighed and leaned back against the bars of the cage. She had thought about Baelfire, about how Pan had betrayed her and her brothers every day she had been on Neverland.

However, now there was something new for her to think about. The new girl, Haylee. Wendy had never seen or met the girl, but she had heard about her from a few of the Lost Boys, and Pan himself. She frowned and bit her lip as she thought about what Pan had said would happen.

She shivered at the thought.

She did not think that someone could be so cruel, even after what he had done to her. But she had to remind herself, this was Peter Pan. He only cared about himself.

She briefly considered why he would give up his one chance at happiness so that he could live forever, alone. She frowned and bit her lip. But they wouldn't have been happy together.

They would realize that they love each other, and then Pan would die. Wendy sighed and placed a hand to her chest as she thought about what the poor girl would have gone through with that. She imagined that the girl would have been broken, depressed even.

Wendy looked up at the trees from inside her cage. Perhaps it was better this way. The girl would never know that he was her true love, and she wouldn't fall in love with him.

Unless… What if the girl realized she had feelings for him?

Wendy shook her head and spoke out loud to herself. "Come on, Wendy." She had done this many times before. She would imagine different scenarios to keep herself occupied, and most of the time she would get so lost in them that she wouldn't even notice what was going on around her.

But, when all she had was time to think, what else was she supposed to do?

Wendy froze and leaned forward slightly as she heard what sounded like a woman's voice. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest, and her eyes well with tears. Gripping the bars of the cage, she called out. "Help!" She screamed.

She waited with wide eyes as she stared out the bars of the cage. Were they going to help her? Or would they leave her in the cage?

She felt her eyes widen even more when she saw a woman with long blonde hair running through the trees and up to her cage.

She looked up at her with shock and spoke softly. "You're and adult." She said. Why was there an adult on Neverland?

The woman gripped the bars of the cage and spoke to her. "My name is Emma. I'm looking for my daughter, Haylee. Have you seen her?" She asked with an impatient, urgent look on her face.

Wendy looked to the woman's left when she heard more footsteps, heavier ones. Were there more adults? Wendy was confused.

A man with dark hair and brown eyes ran into the clearing, another man wearing an odd leather jacket trailing behind him.

The man froze and looked at her with a shocked face. "Wendy?" He asked in confusion. He stepped forward.

Wendy looked at him with confusion. Who was he? "Do I know you?" She asked.

The man grinned and spoke. "It's Baelfire!" He said as he rushed forward.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked as she stepped back.

"Bae!" Wendy said breathily. "Can it really be you?" She asked him with tear filled eyes. Baelfire was here, and grown up!

He beat the cage door open with a large rock. As the door swung open, Wendy rushed to get out of the cage. She gripped onto her old friend with happiness.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She said.

He pulled away and held her an arm's length away. "What are you doing here?" He asked with confusion.

Wendy looked up at him with a pain filled expression on her face. "Well I came back to save you!" She said to him as she looked into his eyes.

His brow furrowed as he spoke. "You did that for me?"

Wendy stuttered and looked up at him. "Well I couldn't bear for you to be without a family." She shook her head. "Not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead." She said with compassion as she looked up at him.

The man in the leather coat spoke, causing Wendy to look over at him in surprise. "You told her I was dead?" He looked hurt.

Baelfire glanced over at him and spoke. "It was easier than telling the truth! My own father abandoned me…" He scoffed.

Wendy looked between the two in confusion before shaking her head.

"How about we get you back to camp?" Emma said as she broke the awkward silence.

Wendy looked at her and spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you for saving me."

The woman smiled at her and walked into the cover of the trees.

Wendy followed behind with Baelfire by her side.

She couldn't believe that Baelfire was here! She was happy, but she wondered why they were all on Neverland.

As they neared the camp, she noticed Captain Hook and Tinkerbelle along with three others. She bowed her head at the sympathetic looks as they sat her down on a small crate.

One woman with short black hair ran over and gave her a thick gray blanket, while a tall man with blonde hair brought her a cup full of water.

As Wendy sat and watched them awkwardly, she couldn't help but to wonder what they were doing. She looked around at all the passed out Lost Boys, and frowned.

She looked up as Baelfire came to sit in front of her. "Hey, Wendy. Since you have been here have you seen my daughter, Haylee?" He asked her.

Wendy looked at him in surprise. "You have a daughter?" She asked.

She watched as he looked at Emma with a painful expression on his face. "Yeah… Pan needs her heart." He said to her.

Emma spoke, causing Wendy to look at her. "Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" She asked.

Wendy wanted to tell the truth, but she couldn't. She had her own family to worry about. So, she shook her head and looked as innocent as possible. "No." She said. "I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

All of a sudden, the man in the odd coat, who she now knew was Bae's father, stepped forward. "She's lying." He growled. "Where is she?" He questioned.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" Charming asked as he came to stop him from moving forward any further.

The older man pointed his sword at her and spoke with gritted teeth. "I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize the burden. She knows where Haylee is." He growled.

Bae looked over at a guilty looking Wendy. "Is that true?" He asked.

Wendy took a shaky breath and looked down at the blanket on her lap. "You don't understand."

The woman with the short black hair looked at her incredulously. "You're helping Pan?" She questioned with shock.

Wendy looked up with tear filled eyes. "He's keeping John and Michael alive as long as I do what he says." She said to them.

Rumple looked at her with a sneer. "Trust me, whatever he has promised, he will go back on his word." He said.

Wendy looked up at him with a raised eye brow. "And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?"

A woman with longer black hair spoke to her. "Because your brothers did. They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box, so we can defeat Pan." She said to her.

Wendy looked up at her with relief. "They're okay?" She asked.

Rumple spoke to her. "For now." He said. "But only if we succeed."

Wendy looked down and nodded slowly.

Bae went and kneeled down beside her. "Wendy, we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, we really need your help. Please." He begged her.

Wendy nodded and looked down at the ground. "Pan told Haylee that he needed her heart to save himself. It's the truth." She said as she looked up at them. They looked confused. "Pan is dying… He needs the heart of his one true love to save himself." She said.

Snow gasped and placed a hand to her mouth.

"What?" Emma gaped at her.

Wendy sighed and looked up at them. "Haylee is Pan's true love. And because of that, she has the heart of the truest believer… Pan needs her heart so that he can absorb all the magic in Neverland, so that he won't die…" She said. "He will become immortal. All powerful." She said to them. "Because she is his true love, she is the one that believes in him most… That's why her heart is also called the heart of the truest believer."

Emma glared and spoke to her. "How does he know its Haylee?" She questioned.

Wendy shrugged and looked up at her.

"He went to see what he called a seer, a long time ago." She said.

Snow looked at her in shock. "And what happens to Haylee?" She asked.

Wendy looked up at her and spoke with a sad expression. "Well, it's a trade." She looked over at Emma. "When Pan lives, Haylee will die." She said.

Charming ran forward and looked her in the eye. "How do we stop Pan?" He asked urgently.

Wendy looked at him with sadness. "Pan took Haylee to Skull Rock. You haven't got much time."

:-:

"Are you sure you should be rowing this boat?" Haylee asked with a worried look at the boy.

Peter had taken her down to a small rowboat that would get them to Skull Rock. She had tried to get him to let her row, but he just shushed her and pushed her into the boat.

Haylee was worried for him, and she was afraid for him. "Peter, are you okay?" She asked him as she bit her lip.

Pan looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, Haylee. We will be there soon, and I won't be hurting anymore." He said to her with a warm look in his eyes.

Haylee was curious. "What will I have to do?" She asked him.

He looked up at her with an odd look in his eyes. "Well… You are going to have to make a sacrifice, Haylee." He said in a soft tone.

The girl bit her lip. She would do whatever he needed her to do. She couldn't just let him die! "Well, whatever it is, I will do it. It'll be worth it." She said to him with a warm smile and put a hand on his knee.

Peter simply smiled back at her as he continued to row.

**PETER POV IN THE BOAT**

She looked so innocent as she questioned if he should have been rowing the boat. He almost wanted to turn around and just row back to the mainland, but he knew he couldn't.

Haylee would save him. He needed her to.

"Peter are you okay?" She asked him.

He looked up at her with a smile. She worried about him more than she worried about herself, and he found it oddly comforting. "I'm fine, Haylee. We will be there soon, and I won't be hurting anymore." He said to her with a warm look in his eyes.

He watched as she got a curious look on her face. "What will I have to do?" She asked him.

What was he supposed to say? He didn't have it in him to tell her at the moment what she would have to do. He would have to tell her eventually, but not now.

He looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Well… You are going to have to make a sacrifice, Haylee." He said in a soft tone.

He watched as she bit her lip. He was curious as to what she would say, but he held his tongue and waited for her to respond. "Well, whatever it is, I will do it. It'll be worth it." She said to him with a warm smile as she placed a hand on his knee.

Pan got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he felt the warmth of her hand through his pants. A smile came to his face as he looked up at her.

Could he really do this?

Would he really let his one true love rip her own heart out all to save him?

He shook his head and watched as she looked up at the large skull they had begun to enter. He watched the way the light from the torches reflected off of her hair, and the way that the light made her eyes seem brighter, warmer. She looked like an angel.

'_What's wrong with you?'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head and pouted.

**NORMAL POV**

Haylee gaped as she looked around them. They were inside Skull Rock now, and it was pretty amazing inside so far.

The torches on the walls light up the room and cast a yellow glow around the entire space. As they reached the shore of the cave, Haylee watched as Peter tied up the boat got out. He held out a hand to her as she stood on wobbly legs, her lip caught between her teeth.

She gripped his hand and allowed him to help her out of the boat.

"I haven't been on this shore in a long time." He said as he placed a hand on the small of her back. He gently nudged her towards the stairs with his hand.

As she stepped up onto the first stair, she watched as he picked up a stick and drew a line in the sand about a foot or two away from the stairs. She furrowed her brow and looked at him with curiosity.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

He smiled up at her and spoke. "A protection spell. Just in case." He said. She then noticed the wavy looking light that went over the space he had drawn the line on.

She simply shrugged and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you ready, Haylee?" He asked her as they walked up the stairs. "It's time." He said.

Haylee gave a smirk, her old self showing through. "Pfft. Pan, I was born ready." She scoffed at him.

Peter simply smiled and pulled her along with him.

Haylee watched him as they walked. He always seemed so serious, even when he played with the Lost Boys. He just seemed so stressed, and yet at the same time it seemed like he had a plan for everything. Haylee was fascinated by him, and she was afraid of that.

She felt like she was becoming everything she didn't want to become. She remembered Belle, Ashley (Cinderella), and Aurora (Sleeping Beauty). They had all become so weak when love came to them, and she had always been afraid that she would become like them also.

She had always hated the way some girls would act like love sick fools when they were around their 'true love.'

Of course, it also didn't help that she had given up on finding love. She didn't want to be loved. She didn't want to change and become someone she wasn't.

Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was changing. But she didn't love Pan! She couldn't.

Or could she?

Haylee groaned out loud and put a hand to her forehead.

Peter stopped and looked at her in worry. They were standing in a large, cavernous room and a huge hourglass filled with glittering gold _stuff_ stood in the middle of the room. Several different shapes and sizes of skulls decorated the place. Placing his hands on her face, he tilted her head up so he could look in her eyes. "Haylee, are you alright?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

Her eyes softened and she let out a deep breath. "I'm fine." She said as she smiled at him. "Just having a mental argument with myself." She laughed.

Peter raised his eyebrow but said nothing about it.

He removed his hands from her face and gripped her hands in his. "This is where you are going to save me, Haylee." He said to her with a small smile.

Haylee raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Well isn't this place fancy."

Peter glared at her.

"Why does it have to be done here anyway?" She asked him.

Peter sighed and looked at the hourglass. "This is where Neverlands magic emanates." He said to her.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up the stairs to the hourglass. "What's the hourglass for?" She asked curiously.

The boy frowned and glared at the hourglass. "It marks how much time we have left until the magic dies, and I die." He said.

Haylee gasped as she looked at the little bit of glitter in the top of the hourglass. "Well shouldn't we hurry then?" She questioned.

All of a sudden, Peter began to look around with a slightly alarmed look on his face. "Peter? Are you okay?" She asked him. "Is something wrong?" She questioned with a worried look.

Pan let out a breath and shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong." He said. He grabbed her arm and began to pull her into a room that was next to the one they were in. "Just stay here for a moment; I need to take care of something before we get started." He said as he sat her down on a rather large rock.

Haylee placed a kiss on his cheek before he stood back up, feeling warm when she saw a smile form on his face where there had once been a frown. "Be careful." She said.

He smiled and nodded before walking away.

Haylee hugged herself as she waited, her breathing beginning to even out, and her heart beating soothingly in her chest. She could feel the slow, calming thumps her heart took, and it made her tired.

She wondered what Peter was doing, and how much longer he would be.

She was worried, even more so now that she knew that they didn't have much time left at all.

Haylee had promised herself that she would not watch Peter Pan die, even if it meant that she had to die first. However, she hoped that it wouldn't come to that. But if it did, she would do what needed to be done.

Haylee leaned against the cold rock wall and sighed. Was it a crime to care for someone? She didn't think so. Yet, she knew that some people would call her crazy.

She could hear the talk now. She would imagine that Dr. Hopper would say she had a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome, while others would just call her insane.

However, that was not the case. Haylee had grown to care for Pan because he showed her what family really was. Family wasn't about being blood related, or anything like that. Family was the people that made you happy, the people that made you feel at home.

She had found her family in the Lost Boys.

She remembered little Jack, and how he had called her mom by accident. She smiled slightly and hugged her long leather coat to herself. Perhaps they thought of her as family too.

All of a sudden, Peter came back into the room. Haylee stood and grinned up at him as he smiled at her. He walked over to where she had been sitting and placed what looked like a box on the large rock.

"It's time, Haylee. Are you ready?" He asked her as he came to stand in front of her. Haylee slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Well, duh. Yeah I'm ready." She chuckled into his ear.

She smiled when she felt him hug her around her waist tightly. She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "What do I gotta do?" She asked him with a curious look.

He looked at her with a slightly nervous look. He forced himself to look into her eyes. "Well, you must give me your heart, Haylee." He said with a frown.

Haylee felt her heart give a sickening thump. "This is so sudden." She said half-jokingly. "I mean I kind have this love-hate thing with Felix and I don't think –"

Pan sighed as he let out a nervous chuckle and spoke. "No, Haylee. Not that sort of way." _I already know it's mine._ "I mean, I literally need your heart." He said to her with sad eyes.

Haylee's mouth fell open in an 'oh' sort of expression. "So I have to die?" She asked him.

"Well –" He began.

Haylee cut him off with a growl. "Don't try and bullshit me. Yes or no: Do I have to die?" She asked him.

Pan looked down at the ground and nodded.

Haylee let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Okay."

She bit her lip as Pan led her to the stairs in front of the hourglass. He sat down gently, and pulled her so that she sat in between his legs. "Are you ready?" He asked her. He felt her nod and he picked up her hand. Waving his hand over hers, a red glow came to her hand.

Haylee leaned back against his chest and took a deep breath. She quickly plunged her hand into her chest, a yelp escaping her as she gripped onto her beating heart. She felt Pan placing gentle kisses on her neck as she pulled her heart from her chest, a gasp escaping her as she did so.

She took in deep, labored breaths as she stared at the glowing, _orange_, heart in her hand. She clamped her eyes shut and tried to steady her breathing.

"Haylee wait!" She heard a familiar voice yell. Her eyes snapped open, and they widened.

"What the hell?" She mumbled. "Neal?!" She asked incredulously.

He looked at Haylee, resting against Pan's chest, with her own beating heart in her hand. "Listen to me, Pan is only doing this for himself. You need to listen to me." He said.

Pan scoffed and spoke. "Pleasure to see you again Baelfire," He said and looked to Emma. "Savior." He then looked to Regina. "Evil Queen."

Emma looked at Haylee with wide, terrified eyes. "Haylee, listen to me. You can't do this. You don't have to do this." She said to her.

Haylee looked at them all, still confused. "No. You don't understand!" She growled before narrowing her eyes at them. "You didn't want me anyway, so just leave me alone just like you did before." She said. She turned her gaze on Baelfire and softened her expression. "And Neal, I know you're not my dad so you don't have to pretend to care." She said.

Baelfire glared at Pan, pretending not to have heard her. "I just don't understand one thing." He said. "Why would you want to sacrifice your one true love just so you can live forever, alone?" He asked as he watched the teen holding his 'daughter.'

Haylee froze and her eyes widened. "What the hell are they talking about?" She questioned.

"I know why." Regina spoke out. "It's because he is selfish and only cares about himself." She spat.

Haylee looked between everyone and finally stood, and shouted back at Regina. "That isn't true!" She screeched. "If anyone here only cares for themselves, it's you!"

Pan got up and went to stand in front of her. She was rabid looking with her hair all over the place, and her beating heart in her hand. He was afraid she would crush her own heart unintentionally.

"No, it isn't true Haylee!" He said as he glared back at the adults. "They are trying to keep us apart. They don't understand what it's like to finally have your other half!" He shouted. "But that's why you will do this… Because I know you care about me… And I care about you." He whispered in her ear. He placed his hand over her eyes, and with the last bit of magic he had in him, he showed her his memories, and how he knew that she was his true love. "Please, Haylee. We're running out of time!" He said sounding so sad and so broken, that he could hear her heart give a painful thump as she heard this.

Haylee let out a shaky breath as she realized how long he had been waiting for her, how long he had been searching for her. She saw how his own feelings confused him, how he didn't know exactly what to do with her. He was giving her a choice. She couldn't say she wouldn't do it, because if she didn't, he would die and she would live. However, if she did do it, she would die and he would live.

She had made her decision, and she would stand by it.

"Haylee, don't do this!" Emma pleaded.

Haylee glared at them and looked back at Peter. She gripped him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him softly, and sweetly, her soft lips leaving a tingling feeling on his. A single tear fell from her eye. She looked up into his pain filled hazel eyes one last time, just wanting to look at him for one more moment. He was the last thing she wanted to see.

And then, she did it.

She shoved her heart into his chest with a shaky breath.

And then, all was black for Haylee Mills.


	13. Alone

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for how long this took to get out! But don't worry because I'm already almost finished the next chapter and it should be up by tomorrow the latest!(:**

**The results for the poll so far are:**

**Pan/OC: 10**

**Felix/OC: 8**

**...**

**But I'm warning you guys that the next Pan/OC I do will be very dark compared to this story. So, it will be rated M. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(: I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH 3**

* * *

As Haylee's body fell to the cold, stone ground, it seemed as though it were happening in slow motion. Her skin paled visibly, and her once bright brown eyes closed. As her body landed on the ground with a thud, the boy she had given her heart to gasped and closed his eyes.

He felt himself getting better. He felt himself getting stronger as the magic and belief from Haylee's heart began to heal him. He could feel the power coursing through his veins, he could feel the beating of his one true loves heart, beside his own in his chest, and he could feel the pain, the anger, the love that came from her. He could feel her inside him. He wasn't sure what exactly he should have felt, but there was one thing that knew without a doubt what he felt. He felt disappointed.

Somewhere, deep within him, he had been hoping that she would not have given him her heart. But then again, there was the undoubtedly selfish and somewhat cruel part of him that wanted her to give him her heart. And she had done exactly that.

Now, he stood and gasped as magic began to course through his body, and his head was tilted up, his body tense as he began to feel the raw power filling him.

"Oh my God! Is she unconscious?" He glanced over to see both Emma and Regina shaking Haylee's still, unmoving body.

She didn't look like she was in pain; it just looked like she was sleeping. She looked cold though, and Peter felt something stir within him as he observed this. He shook it away and continued to watch as they tried to wake her.

"Haylee, can you hear us?" Regina asked as she shook her daughter once more. She pulled away and began to search through her bag for something.

Peter felt himself beginning to rise off the ground, a breathy chuckle escaping him as he rose further and further from the ground. He could fly again, without the pixie dust!

He glanced down as Baelfire spoke to the two women beside him. "She passed out as soon as she put her heart into Pan." He said to them.

Regina placed her bag underneath Haylee's head. "Is she breathing?" She asked in a panic.

Baelfire ran a hand over her dirty blonde hair and spoke softly. "Just hang in there, sweetie." He said. He continued to brush his hand through her hair. Emma turned to face Pan with a glare on her face.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Emma screeched at him. He felt himself questioning that also, but he couldn't think that way.

_'It was you or her, mate.'_ He thought to himself. He did what he had to do to survive. And yet, he still had that one thought, the one telling him that what he had done was wrong and that Haylee had been stupid for trusting him.

Sucking it up, Pan smirked and floated back down to the ground. "Oh I didn't do anything, Emma." He said as he took a few steps forward. "It was Haylee! She offered me her heart of her own free will." He said with the smirk still in place.

Emma withdrew her sword and looked him in his eye. "Well I'm going to take it back from you." She promised.

As she lunged forward with her sword held in front of her, she felt herself jump and look around. He wasn't there anymore!

Peter stood smirking behind her, holding Pandora's Box in his hand. "I don't think you have it in you!" He said cockily. "Rumpelstiltskin didn't. Why should you?" He questioned with a furrowed brow. He pointed at them tauntingly as he flipped the box up and down in his hand.

Neal and Emma looked at him with wide eyes as Regina glanced at him. "Where is he?" Emma asked with a slightly fearful tone.

Neal glared up at him with fear. "What did you do to him?" He questioned the teenager.

Peter smirked and began to throw the box up and down. "Well," He began with glee. "He's right in this box. Safe and sound!" He said with glee at his evil actions. "And out of the way." He began to speak more softly. "And unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore." He looked down at the box in his hand. "And neither can you!"

Peter couldn't help but to feel like he had won the hardest game there was out there. He had gotten his way, and they weren't going to be able to stop him at all at that point.

"Really?" Emma questioned with an incredulous look. She lunged forward and sliced her sword down. The skin on Peter's forearm broke open, and some blood began to make its way out of the fresh wound. He didn't even flinch. "How did that feel?" She questioned with a glare.

Pan scoffed and smirked at her. "Like a tickle." He replied. She was an idiot, a fool… she didn't even know how powerful he was, and yet she challenged him. He admired that though, seeing as Regina was just not even trying, and Baelfire was just staring at him like a fish out of water.

She glared at him as he began to float off of the ground once more. Peter smirked and tilted his head in her direction as he rose higher and higher into the air.

He gave a mocking salute and flew straight out the large hole that served as one of the eyes of Skull Rock.

Peter closed his eyes as he flew higher and higher into the air, leaving Skull Rock behind him. Flying was exhilarating! Flying for him was like a drug. The ground racing by beneath his body, the air blowing through his hair, the feeling of being able to control how fast, and how high he could go. He had missed flying.

Pan stopped smiling when he felt his heart give a painful thump in his chest. But it wasn't his heart. It was Haylee's. He growled low in his throat and sighed. He needed to find somewhere to wait until the process was complete.

He couldn't keep on flying around when he could feel Haylee's heart failing. The more magic and belief that was put into him, the amount of time Haylee had to live would lessen. And he could feel _everything _that she felt.

He glanced around at the island beneath him, his head pounding as he thought of where he could go. The camp was a definite no seeing as they knew where it was and they were probably there already. He couldn't go back to Skull Rock, because they had been there also.

As he pondered where he could go, he felt love that wasn't his own. He felt Haylee's heart give a painful thump once again and he remembered something he hadn't thought of before.

His thinking tree! They wouldn't know where that was. The only people that he knew that they knew where it was included himself, Haylee, and Felix. He definitely wasn't selling himself out, and Haylee couldn't. But he trusted Felix not to say anything. Felix was the only one that had been loyal to him for years, and he knew that he wouldn't sell him out.

However, Pan couldn't shake the feeling that those pesky adults would somehow find him and try to take back Haylee's heart. But Peter Pan was prepared for everything and anything, so he had a plan.

As he flew above Neverland, he began to feel something he hadn't felt before.

Guilt.

He took a deep, shuttering breath and narrowed his eyes as he observed the trees and ground far below him.

He remembered the determined, angry, shocked look in Haylee's eyes as she shoved her very own heart into his chest. He was surprised that the sixteen year old had done what she did after finding out the truth, but he knew he shouldn't have been. Peter knew what she wanted, and he knew what she sought…

All she wanted was what every one of her family members had; someone to love and call her own. Pan swallowed and blinked owlishly as he flew.

He could understand her desire to love and be loved, but he just didn't think that he could do that for her. Did he love Haylee?

No. He didn't love her. He had only just met her, and he was growing feelings for her that he knew would one day turn into feelings of love. It was their destiny, and he knew that it would happen.

But now, it couldn't happen.

Because he had willingly taken the heart of the girl that would have loved him unconditionally, and really she would have been the only person that would have.

Peter felt his stomach flip as he pondered over this.

Would a life of immortality and pure power be worth it if he had no one to spend it with? Would it be worth it with no one to care for him?

He shook his head and banished the thoughts from his head. He had to focus, to stay on track. He had a plan, and he would _not_ fail. He couldn't fail. He had come so far, had done so much to ensure that he lived… He _wouldn't_ fail.

Once again, he began to think about those last few moments back at Skull Rock. The way Haylee's body had fallen to the ground, cold, pale, with that utterly peaceful look on her face was burned into Peter Pans mind. He was sure he would never forget that look on her face as she learned the truth, the truth that would seal her fate.

Peter didn't even try to stop thinking about it. There was no point, because he would be thinking about it again later anyway. He had to stop feeling what he felt. He had to stop feeling guilty, he had to stop regretting.

He was Peter Pan! He didn't regret or feel guilt!

But he did, and he was beyond angry for that.

Why did he feel so guilty? He hadn't known the girl that well, so why did he care? Of all the things he had ever done, and this is the thing that makes him feel guilty?

He glanced down at Pandora's Box which was clenched in his hand with a large frown on his face.

Peter looked down and saw his thinking tree, reaching high up into Neverland's sky with its tall branches and many leaves. He slowed down and began to descend into the trees with a dark look in his eyes. He landed on the ground gracefully, not even making the slightest of sounds as he dropped down onto the soft soil beneath his feet.

He glanced up at his thinking tree before walking over to a large boulder that sat not too far away. Gripping Pandora's Box, he placed it on the large boulder before going to climb up his tree to a branch about midway up.

Pan glared down at the box that sat on the boulder with hatred. He was never supposed to be a father! He never wanted to grow up… But he had been forced to. And he wasn't ready to just give up what he had longed for so long ago. He wasn't ready to die just because he had odd feelings for a girl he barely knew.

Yes, he had been dying. Yes, her heart was healing him. But, had his feelings and actions toward the girl been real? Even he didn't know the answer to his own question.

He could feel Haylee's heart give a long, sad, thump, and realized that she could probably feel everything that he was feeling. Just like he could feel what she could.

He took a shaky breath and glared up at the night sky with wide hazel eyes. He wasn't a bad person. He wasn't. At least, he thought he wasn't. Does doing what you have to in order to survive make you a bad person? He didn't know.

"I don't know if you can hear me," Pan whispered. To anyone else, it looked like he was talking to himself quietly. But he wasn't talking to himself. "I don't know if I'm just going insane talking to myself here…" He trailed off as he stared up at the dark sky. He knew it was probably weird, but he knew that Haylee was there, and that she could probably hear him.

"Does it make me a bad person?" He asked. "Does trying to save myself make me a bad person?" He clarified.

There was no response, no witty comment, nothing to make him scoff or roll his eyes at.

It was just silent.

He felt her heart give an agonizingly slow thump. His brow furrowed as he glanced down at the branch he sat on. Placing his hand to his chest, he felt her heart beating slowly inside him. "Maybe that seer was right." He whispered to himself.

As he sat and waited, he continued to ask himself if an eternity alone was going to be worth it. The dark, greedy, and shameless side of him whispered sweetly to him that it was worth it. His rational side however, continued to scream at him that it wasn't sure this was right.

He growled and froze when he heard people approaching. He heard the clang of something falling on the ground, and glanced down from his perch to see Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret down below.

Mary Margaret reached out to pick up Pandora's Box, causing a smirk to come to his face.

"Careful! Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason." Regina warned the other woman with a cautious look.

Mary Margaret looked at her incredulously. "It's David's only way home." She said as she leaned forward. "Without Gold were stuck here –"

Peter waved his hand with a roll of his eyes, and vines sprang out from the tree, grabbing all three women and hugging them to the trunk of his tree. As they struggled, Pan jumped from the branch he was on and landed on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"Are you _still_ at it?" He questioned as he picked up the sword that Emma had dropped. "Don't you know that Peter Pan never fails?" He asked them with a smirk.

He had them right where he wanted them, and he was more than thrilled. They had caused him trouble, and they had caused Haylee pain. They would pay.

"I didn't expect you to find me." He said as glanced between the three of them. "But then again, I shouldn't be surprised!" He said. "You're mothers! Quite tenacious about your offspring." He said as he smirked evilly. They looked at him with hate. Then, he said something that shocked them. "Believe it or not, I understand that." He continued with a hateful look at them. "But if you're looking to see Haylee again, there is only one place you will be reunited." He glared at them. "In death."

He watched with amusement as they began to fight against the vines.

"Having trouble moving?" He asked with an amused expression. "Not a surprise given where you are." He said. "You see what's hastening your demise is your regret." He continued to taunt them.

Emma looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Pan looked up at the large tree with wide eyes. "This tree is the sight of a very important event for me." He cocked his head to the side and let out a small, breathy laugh. "I abandoned my boy here."

Regina looked at him incredulously. "You have a son?"

Pan smirked but said seriously, "I'm older than I look."

Emma spoke suddenly. "If you have a child, you must regret losing him too." She said.

Peter flashed her a wicked smile and turned to face Pandora's Box. "But I don't!" He said. "Quite the opposite actually." He continued as he picked up the box and turned to face them once more. "See, I have him all boxed up. So I don't lose him again." He smirked at the extreme shock on all of their faces.

Regina was the first to recover. "Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" She questioned.

Peter smirked and winked as he held the box close to his face. "That he is."

Snow looked really confused. "How is that possible?" She asked. "You're –"

Pan cut her off and glanced at her. "Younger than him?" He shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "Not really." He then pointed the sword at her and Emma. "Just like you and your daughter."

Regina then spoke out. "You're a fraud." She began. Peter turned to face her. "Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us." She then scoffed. "Let alone Rumpelstiltskin?"

Peter glared at her with hatred. "You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my powers restored. And then!" He said. "Then I get to have some real fun." He continued. "Then I won't have to ever worry about my child again." He then stepped back and spoke once more. "Something else we will all soon have in common."

Emma then struggled against her bonds, but they only tightened, causing all three women to wince in pain. "There has to be another way." She said.

Peter stepped back and spoke once more. "No, you're not going to get to me. See this tree attacks the regret inside anyone that comes here." He pointed the tip of the sword to her chin. "And you, you've got plenty."

Emma looked him in his eye and frowned. "I regret not taking a better shot at you while I had the chance."

Peter stepped closer and spoke softly. "Oh that's not all, now is it Savior?" He glared into her eyes and spoke again. "No. I have your daughter's heart inside me." He said. Emma and Mary Margaret looked at him with confusion. "I can feel just how much you let her down time and time again."

"Leave her alone." Mary Margaret said.

Peter smirked and walked over to stand in front of her. "Oh perhaps I should." He then spoke louder. "After all, what chance did she have of being a good mother?" He questioned. "Look at the example you've set! Abandoning her for over 28 years!" He continued.

Regina then spoke. "Are you finished?" She asked with a haughty expression on her face.

Pan smirked and looked over at her. "Last words from the queen!" He said as he watched her. "Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regret of all?" He questioned.

Regina looked down with a gleam in her eye before shifting and looking back up at him with a wicked smile. "Yeah. There's one problem with that." She nodded to herself. "I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population." She shook her head. "I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things." She looked unaffected by this. "I should be overflowing with regret, but…" She trailed off before giving him a nasty smile. "I'm not." She then lunged forward and broke the vines from around her, Emma, and Mary Margaret. They fell to the ground with a soft thud, causing Peter to look at the woman with shock as she crossed the spaced between them. "Because it got me my daughter." She then plunged her hand into his chest, and he could feel her hand curling around Haylee's heart before she ripped it back out.

She held Haylee's heart in her hand with a smile as Pan fell to the ground, his hand reaching out to grab Pandora's Box.

She grabbed that too before he could get it.

He heard Regina speak once more through the pain. "Now! Let's go save Haylee." She said.

Pan curled in on himself as they left, leaving him alone in the forest.

And for the first time in a long time, Peter Pan felt truly alone.


	14. The Plan

**Hey guys! So I know I promised this yesterday, but I guess the website was acting up because it wouldn't allow me to add a new chapter. Another chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow!(: Thanks for all the faves and follows, and...**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D **

**Poll results so far:  
Pan/OC: 10**

**Felix/OC: 9**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THE REVIEWS SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

Haylee gasped and shot up, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked around herself. She could see millions of stars in the sky, and she felt the gentle sway of the ocean beneath her. She looked around and realized that not only was she surrounded by her very anxious family, but she was on Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger.

"Haylee!" She heard several voices call to her. She looked directly in front of her and saw Emma and Regina kneeling before her. "Are you okay?" Regina asked as she placed a hand on her cheek.

Haylee continued to gasp for air as she looked around with a wild look in her eyes. Her hands went up to clench her shirt in front of her heart.

"You're okay, Haylee." Mary Margaret said to her gently. "We got your heart back. You are going to be fine!" She said with a brilliant smile on her face.

But that wasn't what was causing her to gasp and clench her hand to her chest. No, that wasn't it at all. She remembered everything, and she was devastated.

While her heart was inside Peter, she had felt everything he had felt. She felt his guilt, his anger, his pain; the loneliness that even he didn't realize was there. She had felt it all, and she remembered.

Was she angry at him? No.

She was furious.

But not only was Haylee mad at Peter, she was also mad at her family.

She was outraged that they thought they could control what she did and didn't do, and that they had once again treated her like a child. She had given Pan her heart after knowing what it truly meant, and she had done so with a reason.

Did she love Pan?  
Of course not! She hardly knew him. But she was growing feelings for him before she knew the truth, and she continued to have feelings for him after she had found out. Perhaps finding out the truth was what made her actually give him her heart, and maybe that had made her seem a little crazy and unstable.

But she wasn't crazy. She had wanted to save the one she had feelings for, the one that was destined to be her one true love.

Was she wrong for doing so?

Haylee looked up at all the expectant faces, worry, anger, and pain clear on each and every one of them. She opened her mouth to speak and she swore they all leaned in a little closer. However, she didn't say anything fantastic or amazing.

"Sleep." She said simply as she stared straight ahead with a blank look on her face.

Hook rushed forward and grinned down at her, his smile faltering slightly at the sight of his long dead lover's clothes on the girl. "Well, of course! And nothing but the best for our Lady of Honor, don't you think?" He asked with that charming smile. "Captains quarters." He said still smiling.

Haylee just continued to stare straight ahead, her expression blank. "Thank you." She said in a numb voice.

She didn't pay much attention as Regina led her down below deck, she didn't pay much attention when one of Hooks long, black, shirts was handed to her, and she didn't pay attention when her mother tried to get a reaction out of her.

She was numb. Utterly numb.

She curled up on the bed and watched as Regina waved her hand over her chest, casting a bright red glow over her chest. She winced at the sting it caused and turned her head to stare at the wall.

"Well… I'll leave you to rest for now, my little Princess." Regina said with a loving smile. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Regina stood and walked to the door, stopping to smile sadly at the oh so quiet girl lying in bed. She sighed and closed the door behind her with a thud.

Haylee turned to face the wall and curled in on herself. She felt the sadness and loneliness she had been trying to cover up swallow her whole. Her body shook as she struggled to hold in the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

She shook as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and bit her lip to stop from sobbing.

Why had he lied to her? Why hadn't he just told her what she really was to him?

Questions plagued her mind as she continued to try not to cry, to try to stay strong and not break down.

But she couldn't, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to. Haylee let the tears fall as she clenched the blankets from Hooks bed to her body. Tiny whimpers and soft cries escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes as tightly as she could. She didn't know what to do or think. She wanted to be okay with everything that happened, but she wasn't. She wanted to forgive and forget everything that had happened, but she couldn't. And somewhere deep inside her she knew she didn't want to.

As she began to fall asleep, she heard a soft thud and felt warm hands grab her face.

Her eyes snapped open as she stared up into the sad, disappointed, and angry eyes of Peter Pan.

She flinched back and scooted into the corner of the bed with her back up against the wall.

"What do you want? Are you going to lie to me again? Try to rip my heart out?" She asked.

Peter paced forward with a pained expression. "Haylee, I never lied to you."

Haylee jumped up and got in his face with a sneer. "You never lied to me?" She growled. "You didn't tell me about the seer, and you sure as hell didn't tell me about being your one true love!" She snarled at him.

She watched with satisfaction as he flinched at her accusations. "But I didn't lie to you either! I just never told you." He said.

However, he then realized that it was a wrong move on his part.

Haylee let out a small scream and punched him hard on the jaw, causing him to stumble back a few feet. "Oh my God, you are infuriating!" She huffed as she shook her hand and paced.

Pan gaped at her and rubbed his now sore jaw. She could really hit hard!

Haylee stopped and turned to face him with a gentle look in her eyes. "I shouldn't have hit you… I'm sorry." She said as she bit her lip. She gripped his face in her hands and gently caressed the now red spot on his face.

Peter leaned into it and smirked at her. "Haylee, I care for you… I never lied about that." He said as he looked into her brown eyes. She opened her mouth to protest but was hushed by him. "Please, just listen, okay?" He asked her. She nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "I need you, Haylee. And I know the way I went about it was wrong, but I have found another way… A way where you won't have to die…" He said with a small smile.

Haylee glanced up at him with narrowed eyes. "That's great!" She smirked and raised her eyebrows. "What is it? You kill all my loved ones? Or sacrifice a hundred babies?" She asked sarcastically and waved her hands around in a wild gesture. "Come on, Pan! Whatever it is, I know it has some sort of catch." She said. "After all, all magic comes with a price, _dearie_." She mimicked the way Rumpelstiltskin would say it.

Peter glanced at her with flashing eyes. "Don't be so cynical, Haylee." He spat, causing her to scoff and roll her eyes. He sighed and paced in front of her, one of his hands going up to rub at his eyes. He then spoke softly to her, all fight leaving him as he began to almost beg her. "Well that's the thing, Haylee. It involves taking the old curse your mother used, and using it again. Only this time, it won't be the same!" He said to her.

Haylee glared at him. "You want to use the curse? You seriously think that I'm okay with you hurting the people I love?" She asked him with anger.

He smirked and shook his head. "But Haylee, this time the curse won't hurt anyone in anyway." He said as he lied through his teeth.

He watched as the girl in front of him raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. "Why should I help you?" She asked him with a cautious look in her eyes.

Peter stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "Because I know you wouldn't be able to live with the guilt and regret… knowing that you let down the one person that would eventually love you unconditionally." He said as he stared into her eyes.

Yes, he was evil. Did he care?

Slightly.

Haylee bit her lip and frowned once more.

"Come on, Haylee!" He said to her. "Don't you want to prove that you can do _anything_ without them?" His voice seemed to enchant her as he attempted to persuade her. "Don't you want to show them that you are powerful? That you aren't fragile?" His words enticed her, and he knew it.

She nodded involuntarily as his hazel eyes gazed into her brown ones.

"That's what I thought." He whispered. "So will you help me, Haylee?" He asked with softly.

Haylee sighed and moved to lie down on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge at her knee. She pulled Peter down next to her, his arm going to rest behind her head as they both stared up at the ceiling of the room.

"What do I have to do?" She sighed as she glanced at the boy from the corner of her eye.

He shifted so that he was lying on his side facing her. "Well, I don't think you'll like it very much." He said with an innocent look on his face. Haylee frowned and looked at him to continue. "Rumpelstiltskin is going to be let out of the Box, and he is going to put me in it." He said to her.

She gasped and stared at him in confusion. "How do you know?" She asked him.

His eyebrow rose and he smirked. "Magic, Haylee."

Haylee felt her cheeks heat up and coughed slightly. "Right." She coughed. "I'm stupid. Continue." She squeaked.

Peter gave a small laugh and brushed some of her hair from her face. "I need you to get me out of that box once we get back to Storybrooke." He said with a shine in his eye.

The girl beside him looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. "What?!" She squealed. "How do I do that?!" She asked. "I can't do anything amazing like you, or my mom, or Rumpelstiltskin!" She said as she began to panic. She was going to fail him, and they hadn't even started yet.

She stopped moving and stared up at Pan with shock when he placed his hand over her mouth. "Remember what I said, Haylee?" He questioned her.

She shook her head from beneath his hand.

The boy sighed and pet her hair, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "You have magic in you… And you have the heart of the truest believer, Love." He said. Haylee felt her heart skip a beat when he called her love. She quirked an eyebrow at him, making him sigh and groan slightly. "This means that if you believe you can get me out of there… if you want it hard enough… you can." He said to her with a look of confidence.

He removed his hand from her mouth. "How do you know that?" She asked him. "How do you know that I won't be able to do it?" She asked with a worried look.

He smirked at her. "Think of something you want, right now." He said to her. "Something that you have always wanted, but haven't been able to have."

She immediately pictured herself with black hair that fell in soft waves down to the middle of her back. She had always wished she could have the kind of beautiful, black hair that you would see in commercials on TV, the same beautiful black hair that Mary Margaret and Regina had. It might have seemed weird, but she wanted it. But hey, she was a girl, and girls constantly want to change things about themselves.

"Okay…" She said as she let him know she had thought of something.

He nodded and spoke to her. "Now close your eyes…" Haylee closed her eyes as he said this, her mind going in a million different directions. "Now, focus… picture yourself with what you want. Imagine you have it, _feel_ like you have it." He said to her.

She furrowed her brow and thought about what it would be like to have what she had wanted, to have what she had envisioned.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes.

Peter stared at her with a look of _pride_. He conjured a mirror with a wave of his hand and held it out to her.

She grabbed the mirror with a shaking hand and looked into it. She gasped and brought a hand up to her now long, wavy, black hair.

"I-I did it!" She laughed as she posed and flung her hair over her shoulder.

Pan smiled slightly and nodded. "You did. You look good like that." He said with a smirk. "Makes you look less innocent." He winked.

Haylee rolled her eyes and punched him lightly.

"Okay. I get it. I can get you out." She said with a small smile.

Pan smirked and nodded at her. "Told you so." He said. "So you know what you have to do with that…" He said.

"What else do I have to do?" She asked him with a sigh.

He frowned and plopped back down onto the bed beside her. "Well, you're going to have to get Felix on board. But, you have to make sure that they, your family that is, believe you are with them, okay?" He asked with a serious look.

She nodded.

"Good." He said before continuing to speak. "I also need you to get me the curse." He said. "Once you find out where it is, tell my shadow and he will help you from there." He told the now dark haired girl.

Haylee frowned. "How am I supposed to tell your shadow?" She asked.

Peter sighed and let out a sharp hiss. "Well, there's the catch." He said before grinning down at her evilly. "We are going to separate your shadow."

Haylee felt her eyes widen and her stomach sink. "W-what? Wont that hurt?" She asked him with a frown. She then glared at him and shook her head. "You are not ripping my shadow off!" She hissed.

Peter shrugged and grabbed a dagger from his belt. "But Haylee, it'll be worth it. Then you can have your shadow go off to do the things you can't or won't do." He then smirked at her and made her stand. "It'll only hurt for a moment."

He then said something under his breath, causing the dagger to glow a dark purple color. Haylee's shadow cast on the wall, stretching from her feet to the ceiling. She opened her mouth to protest, but Peter had dug his dagger into the ground right next to her foot. She screeched as she felt her shadow being ripped from her feet, and yet she couldn't help but to watch with fascination as her shadows foot began to move on its own. Peter shushed her and mumbled soothing words to her, waiting for her nod of approval to continue. Nodding, she stifled the cry that left her when Pan cut the other foot free. She collapsed into Peter, panting as she stared at the shadow which now floated in front of them. Her shadow stared into her eyes with its own glowing white ones.

She gaped as her shadow nodded its head at her, as though it was acknowledging her presence. Could it understand her? Well duh of course it could! But was it like Pan's shadow? Did it have its own conscious thoughts?  
"Well go on then!" Peter said to her. "Tell it to do something." He said with raised eyebrows.

Haylee coughed slightly and looked to her now free shadow. "Erm. Hi!" Peter pursed his lips, trying to hide his amusement as the girl began to awkwardly talk to her own shadow. "Okay so can you find a way to hide from the others until I need you?" She asked, but then cursed herself. "Please?" She felt like her shadow was a sentient being, one that had thoughts and feelings. She could have been wrong, but still. She had manners.

The shadow nodded its head in response before taking off out the window.

"Awesome!" Haylee grinned. "I was kind of nervous about – what are you doing?!" Haylee screamed suddenly.

Peter had her pinned against the bed with her hands above her head, his dagger going to rest on her chest. "Your mother took your heart from me, Haylee!" He said loudly, winking at her with twinkling eyes. "She left me there to die!" He said loudly once again. He then said softer this time, the dagger digging into her skin. "I'll just have to take it back."

He raised the dagger, his eyes flashing in the light.

But he was never going to hurt her.

The door slammed open, and Rumpelstiltskin came into the room, his eyes filled with hatred and his face stony with determination.

"Blood magic works both ways, _Father_." He then waved his hand over Pandora's Box, causing the red mist to seep from the box and shift to a "terrified" looking Peter Pan.

"NO!" HE shouted, his hand reaching out to grab at Haylee. The girl lay in the bed, stunned, watching as the boy was sucked into Pandora's Box so quickly.

Regina ran into the room, a look of alarm on her face. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked, grabbing her daughters face in her hands. One of her hands went to grab at a strand of black hair, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Your hair –"

Haylee rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm fine, Mom. And I like it this way…" She said as she lay back down in the bed.

Everything had happened so fast, she wasn't really sure if it had happened at all. But it had happened, and now she was going to have to carry on with the plan.

Haylee wasn't one hundred percent sure that what she was doing was right, but she didn't care.

She would go on with the plan.

She would save Peter Pan.


End file.
